


Trouble I'm in

by ReshOphe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji and McCree can exchange feelings from time to time, Genji is purer than he should be, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, setting of movie: In Your Eyes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshOphe/pseuds/ReshOphe
Summary: 两个孤独者互相依偎互相折磨的故事





	1. Chapter 1

虽然守望先锋总部并无消遣闲日可言，但最近安吉拉·齐格勒博士忙到了焦头烂额的地步。就在两天前的星期二，她站在医疗部大门前亲自迎接了一位濒死的病人。作为医生资历尚浅的她，还从未独自走向死亡边境把谁拉回来过；学生时期她曾无数次想过，长达数十年的医患关系——出于患者死而复生后产生的依赖，她是否真的喜欢。

他是一个日本年轻人。被送到齐格勒眼前时，血痕已经模糊了他的面容，胸口曾插着一把刀——那道宽宽的开口在应急处理后仍然触目惊心。他的左臂已经不见了，而他的双腿必须截肢，齐格勒只要看一眼就知道。  
他叫岛田源氏，今早一封机密邮件告诉她的。见证着源氏被推进走廊深处的大部分患者和护士却不知道他的名字，因为这是守望先锋一个丑恶的小秘密，齐格勒是这么叫的。事情发生的太突然了，没人能预想到岛田家的当家长子挑了一个秋天的星期二要杀了自己的弟弟。齐格勒不知道在日本待机的小队和在瑞士总部的高层经历了怎样惊险的几个小时，但她知道，救活岛田源氏，这是她的任务——守望先锋邪恶的小秘密的一部分。但是当急诊室阴冷灯光照在她背上，大厅的嘈杂被完全隔绝时，她的信心却被削弱了不少。她在心里不停地为自己打气。当她戴上手套，小心翼翼地碰到源氏苍白的脸时，已经是星期三的凌晨一点了。

而当她得知这个小秘密的全貌的时候，已经是星期四的下午了。齐格勒刚从精简的午觉中醒来，她感慨自己的自律，自从上上个半夜她开始了十小时起步的初诊，至此零零总总还没睡满五个小时。对于她将要被告知的事情，她多多少少已经猜到了。邪恶的岛田家的二少爷拥有利用价值。或者说得好听点，如果岛田源氏肯配合的话，守望先锋一定能把这次的“利用”粉饰成收容失足少年改变他人生轨迹的好事。齐格勒认为这种假设是不成立的。还有什么比黑帮子嗣被国际维和组织抓到更“误入歧途”的呢。所以她心里有数。现在的源氏，不能行动，不能说话，唯独用他残损的身体在阴暗的监护室里艰难地呼吸着。她得让他恢复行动和说话的能力。即便优秀的建造师托比昂·林德霍姆，一位刚到中年就留起精灵爷爷的大胡子的人，会为她提供义肢，这仍然是一件苦差事。毕竟托比昂只是武器设计师，只有她是医生。在源氏刚刚脱离危险期的现在，为义肢手术做准备已经刻不容缓。得知了这一切之后，齐格勒礼貌地把通讯员请了出去，她坐回到自己的办公桌前，捧着刚刚煮好的热咖啡，竟又有了一丝困意。

她觉得自己可能在办公桌上又浅眠了半个小时，这次她被敲门声叫醒了。她毫无怨言地去开门，是杰西·麦克雷，一脸焦躁的杰西·麦克雷。  
齐格勒露出了疑惑的神情。  
“请进。”

齐格勒没有心情倒酒招待这位好朋友。

前几天，在齐格勒作息还比较正常的时候，麦克雷因为小伤在医疗部留宿一晚，那天晚上出现了没人能形容的异常，没人看到发生了什么，但是麦克雷痛苦的叫声几乎传遍了整个医疗部。直到现在，麦克雷都处于一种精神不稳定的状态——是负责监护的护士告诉她的，齐格勒不知道具体的症状。本来她都被源氏的事情转移了全部注意力，现在麦克雷亲自登门拜访。齐格勒心里不禁有点发毛。

“你还好吗，杰西？”齐格勒十分体面地问。她能说现在麦克雷的异常程度不过是心情不好，他没带雪茄，没挂着牛仔的标志笑容而已。齐格勒知道那天晚上的叫声没有具体的来由，他没有受伤，没有人闯进他的病房。经过简单的推测，齐格勒认为麦克雷做了一个恐怖到影响他精神状态的梦。

“医生。”麦克雷看起来很不耐烦，“不管源氏脑袋里是什么，把它关掉………我不能控制它，我们都不能。”

齐格勒更佳疑惑了。  
“你说什么？”  
“什么？”麦克雷惊讶地反问，“你还没有注意到吗？”

 

**

 

麦克雷希望自己只是做了一个梦。他能感觉到异常，一个欲望的种子在他的心里生根发芽——他从未如此希望与源氏切断联系，甚至还为此去请求了齐格勒。他为这个没有来由的欲望感到罪恶，这被他定义成“背叛”，而原因仅仅是他不想再被源氏的负面情绪影响。  
但是这几天他理智了许多，一方面他清楚地知道齐格勒无能为力，一方面这种欲望在他的心里一点一点淡化了。

他已经习惯了这种莫名的情绪波动。  
要问为什么的话，他与源氏能分享彼此的感觉。就这么简单，麦克雷是这样向齐格勒解释的。

他只是没有想到他们会以这种方式见面，在星期二的深夜，麦克雷目睹着绿头发的少年被推进手术室的时候。他才将一切线索的断片串了起来，生不如死的痛觉，抑郁的心情；他本毫无能力认出这个血肉模糊的人，甚至没人允许他花五秒钟去端详。他的推理快得不可思议，那时他明白了：他要死了，他被杀了。在源氏消失在视野中很久很久之后，他都感觉仿佛是胸口压了一块大石，窒息和悲伤一点点地涌到嗓子里。这些情绪都是麦克雷自己的，他知道，因为实在是太过真切了；因为此时此刻它们不会再属于源氏了。

一开始，麦克雷闭上双眼还时常看到挥舞着长刀的岛田家主，然后那身影渐渐模糊，接着是一滩黑泥盖住了他所有的意识，像沼泽一样把他拉向深渊。这种感觉太压抑，总是让他难以呼吸。源氏还在监护室里长眠，绝望和孤独在意识所沉没的海底和深渊，他时常被困在那里，并为此阴郁了好几个时日。但是每当他清爽地走出源氏大脑的时候，他又觉得自己过于多愁善感了。他更多地喝酒抽烟，但这仍然不能麻痹源氏一天一天带给他的痛苦。

他很清楚源氏在守望先锋将会拥有怎样的身份和用途，这将是源氏被救下的代价。他也知道源氏身上发生了一件多么沉重的事情，沉重得能改变他的一生。麦克雷也只有尝试着安慰自己的时候，才会去幻想，等源氏醒来，一切都会和以前一样。他们的心情总是不能准确传递，但是痛感却是真实的。被家人亲手杀死的疼痛，他现在一清二楚。

他没有去过源氏的监护室，他没有权限，而且习惯让他喜欢直接在大脑寻找源氏的意识。所以他曾自信满满地认为  
他会在第一时间发现源氏醒来，感谢他回到这个世界。

但是就在他忍受着无聊训练的日子里，他情绪低落的频率减少了，渐渐地也看不到满世界的黑泥了。他本以为源氏心情终于开始好转，但是他却没能等到源氏苏醒的那一刻，他没能透过源氏的眼睛看到监护室的内部，也没有用源氏的手腕体验针管的刺入。阴郁仅仅是消失了，但是源氏也就这样消失了。他回想起源氏带着他残缺的身体来到守望先锋的那个晚上，到现在已经满打满算过了半个月，他开始害怕，他害怕源氏死了。

“源氏？”  
他仍尝试着连接源氏。他在自己的卧室里看着外面黑漆漆的天空，叫着源氏的名字，用他最大限度温柔的声音。  
没有回音。

为了任务他必须要离开瑞士了。直到坐上飞机的那一刻，他开始感到无边的愧疚，他从未去过监护室，也没能提供一丁点帮助。他仿佛想要弥补过错。尽管理智说他并没有做错什么，也没必要担负责任，但是他还是有种不知名的失落，为此他谴责自己的多愁善感。他坐在靠窗的位置，他向外望着越来越小，越来越远的城市，直到视线全部被云层遮挡。他的队友全都在他的身边，有他认识的，也有陌生的，有人类，也有智械。要是换做以前，麦克雷可能会和他们打牌聊天。但是眼下他脑子里全是源氏，越是愧疚越是想到源氏，越想源氏就越是愧疚，他快被这种漩涡吞噬了。

他努力地想停止这种恶性循环，于是斩钉截铁地告诉自己，一回到瑞士就去找源氏。于是他下定决心要把这烦心事抛到脑后，开始调侃邻座的金发小伙子手中的爱情小说。金发的青年脸上长着雀斑，看起来比麦克雷青涩许多。得知他隶属于医疗部之后，麦克雷差点要说起齐格勒，而齐格勒的名字又让他想起了源氏。他对自己翻了一个白眼，闭上了嘴，转过头继续看风景去了。

夜色降临之后，麦克雷摘掉企图用来催眠但是毫无用处的眼罩，站起身来跨过旁边的医疗部小伙子要去卫生间。路上他发现后排的座位闪着骇人的绿光，他以为是安全出口的标识。他反身进入厕所，边关门一边透过门缝仔细看去，才发现那是个混身都是LED的智械，一个人横躺在三个人的座位上。麦克雷白天倒没发现这位智械身上有这么多的绿色。  
“真省电啊。”他小声地感慨道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 源氏在高中时期与麦克雷的初遇

那天放课的铃声响完以后，源氏正想胡乱挥手向同学道别，一阵剧烈的打击感，伴随着相应的疼痛，袭击了他的手腕。出于惊吓与痛，他闷哼一声。 在邻座投来异怪的目光之前，痛感已经消失了，而他仍在装模作样地晃着手腕。他已经不记得第一次出现这种情况是在他多小的时候了，骤然的疼痛总会突然袭来，不分时间，不分场合，攻击他可能的身体的每个部位，每次都能疼出不同的花样来。兄长曾带他去检查这种病症，可是能找到的医生都毫无头绪，因为源氏的身体上从未留下任何的痕迹，痛感就像幽灵一样凭空消失，谁都无法证明它存在过。所以半藏因此带源氏去神经科，同样没有任何结果。医生曾提议源氏留院观察，出于恐惧，源氏拒绝了。源氏庆幸这个决定获得了半藏的许可，他坚信自己是个正常人，至少脑子没有问题。同时，源氏痛恨这个全世界只属于自己一个人的身体状况，若是有先前病例，他早在幼年时期就能得到治疗，而不是让它源源不断地为自己的生活带来麻烦。

在学校，他不得不加入的社交圈，他希望自己看上去像一个十足的正常人，至少没有罹患骇人听闻的罕见疾病。

学校是一个压抑的地方，家也是一个压抑的地方。所以他更愿意每天花点时间来游戏厅转一转，把自己淹没在噪音和晃眼的日光灯下。被样式古旧的游戏机和花花绿绿的颜色包围，他攥着一摞表面无比平滑的金属币。他喜欢这东西的触感，便在手心里反复磨蹭玩弄；他流连在一排排游戏机之间，与许多人擦肩而过，碰巧耳边传进钢珠掉进轨道里发出清脆的响声，他便驻足，坐在了叮咚作响的机器前。他正头顶的灯管有些暗淡，有点泛绿又有点偏红，照得他视线里的颜色有些失真。旁边的人似乎是趁着游戏间隙片刻左顾右望，在一秒他不小心与源氏对上了双眼，便即刻摆出了一副毫无意义的尴尬笑容。尽管从未与源氏说过话，这里许多人都认识他，并且喜欢拿那种尴尬的笑容来应付偶然的眼神接触。这种现象给他带来的不适感已经可以忽略不计，说到底在坐的人是真的想打游戏，并没有闲情逸致对着一个高中生挤眉弄眼。相反，当他离开这块封闭的净土之后，便总是有人在他身后喃喃自语或是大声喊叫，仿佛是在向周身宣布自己的无知，  
“哦！是岛田源氏！”

若说疾病只是他精神世界一个小小的污垢，他的折磨和痛苦其实全部来源于他身上”岛田“的标签。  
他明白这个被历史来回雕刻的姓氏上沾了多少人的鲜血，不过与正义感无关，他有反抗的心思纯粹是因为自私。他也曾为了母亲的微笑而摘下整朵白色的夹竹桃，或是为了父亲的一句表扬而努力拉弓射箭，那些少得只够覆盖杯底的粘稠记忆，全部尘封在了自己的十岁。在父母都去世之后，源氏很难再从这座空洞的大宅中找到一点可以依赖的温柔了。他只剩下与自己截然相反的兄长，承认命运给他的使命，并坚定地付诸行动。源氏不在乎家族，他想要自由，但是这股精神累赘永远挂在他脚腕上，他名字前面的岛田两个字是抹不掉的。

当即停止老生常谈的愤恨和埋怨，那之后坐了半个多钟头，他把最后一块游戏币投进了机器里，就头也不回地走了。黄昏的橘色贴在天际，他闭上眼睛让空中的花瓣轻轻触碰自己的眼睑，深呼吸感受空气的香甜。他在岛田城边的小巷里迈开大步。

当他还没吐完美好的花香，一阵重击打在他的腹部上。

源氏完全反应不过来，被打击感击倒在地。他后脑勺和脊柱都重重地磕在地上，眩晕之时他眨了眨眼看看粉色点缀的蓝天。源氏咬着嘴唇轻骂出声，他不用看都知道，见证这一刻的路人们一定要以为他有神经病了，因为根本没有人在打他。他看起来就像个演技超群的演员。

“WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, REYES！？”

一句怒吼在源氏的脑袋里炸开。

那是一句英语，但是源氏没能听清具体讲了什么。第一反应以为是附近哪里播放的电影音量忽然爆炸，他本能的捂住耳朵，环顾四周，想找出声音的源头。但看到木然的路人，源氏心里一阵慌乱。不知是想要平息慌乱还是被慌乱所驱使，源氏抓住掉落在地上的书包，甚至没有掸去背后的灰尘，他头也不回地向前跑去，无视所有人的目光。  
他停在无人的小巷子里，因为紧张和不安而大口地喘着粗气，平时他不会因为这种距离的奔跑而感到疲劳。

“What the hell is that noise ?"

声音并没有因为源氏的逃离而褪去，源氏在奔跑的时候就发现了，正因如此他才十分不安。一个男人的声音，说着英语，在源氏的脑中来回振荡，像被困在了里面。这种声音来得比用耳机听古典乐更深，因为它不属于任何地方，它产生于源氏的脑中。这个想法让源氏感到万分不适，他开始觉得头皮发麻，一百个猜想在源氏脑中走马灯般地飘过，但他最无法忍受的是这个从他脑中钻出来的声音，一点一点地咬烂他的耳蜗，这种感觉让他崩溃。

“闭嘴。”源氏耳语一般地对自己说道。

他背靠在墙上，企盼着这只是一时半会的幻听。但无论如何，他想，他都无法再逃避自己有神经疾病的可能性了，这是他最不想要的结果。这么多年来他尽力避免所谓的肌肉痉挛影响他的生活，他可以忍住不分时间，不分场合，可能袭击在他身体任意一处的疼痛，然而事到如今，那种疼痛具象成为了一个人，在他耳边呓语，他不认为自己能在这种折磨下保持正常多久。源氏双手盖在脸上，紧紧地闭着眼睛，几乎要蜷缩起来。  
声音的确消失了，但不是完全的寂静，仍有窸窸窣窣的声音，他分不清那是来自他的臆想还是来自真实世界。源氏干脆坐在了地上，他一边平复着自己的呼吸，一边从口袋里掏出手机。不管是手游还是推特，他只想暂时分散一下自己的注意力。手机的灯光在幽暗的小巷子里格外明亮，但当他刚刚睁开眼睛，那个男人的声音又回来了，这吓得源氏拿手机的手都抖了一下。

“What？”  
这个词源氏终于听清楚了，他庆幸自己可怜的英语水平。与此同时他又发觉这句话的语调是那么的日常，随意。  
那么的像个真正的人。

“What？”所以源氏情不自禁地回问了一句。

源氏不可置信地眨了眨眼睛，时间的流逝似乎慢得异常，以至于这仅仅一秒的沉默都让他感到无比尴尬。  
“等等，什么？你是个人？而且是个日本人？那是日语，对吗？”对面男人语气就像是发现自己喝了一周的那箱牛奶在一年前就过期了。

源氏仍在加速眨着眼睛，无法对男人的问话作出任何的反应，他哑口无言。他将自己的注意力全放在了视觉上，他仿佛看到了什么，但又好像什么也没看到。他试着为自己描述他所看到的东西，那似乎是一个色调很生硬的房间，有一只棕色的手，从右下角伸了出来把房门“砰”地一下关上了。接着视角向左转去，源氏看到了一盒雪茄，一顶巨大帽檐的帽子，上面还挂了几个子弹，一把钳子，一盆很劣质的假花，这些东西被一起摆放在一张白色的桌子上，接着源氏就看到了窗帘的流苏，还有窗外的景色——有一个巨大的操场。这个房间简陋得像小学宿舍。但是源氏无心嘲笑这个屋子，他更加紧张了：他不仅出现了幻听，还有完全相应的幻觉。但他眼前昏暗的小巷和亮着白光的手机屏幕并没有被取代，他同时看到两个世界，他不确定幻觉是不是这样定义的。

源氏的沉默似乎让对面的男人确认了自己的猜想，所以那人重复了一遍刚才说过的话，用了他所有的努力让自己的语调缓慢，吐字清晰。在源氏听来那简直像他小学的英语听力。  
“你是个人？”源氏似乎想通过说话来证明自己的英语没有对方想象得那么差，但是效果不尽如人意，“那我看到的是什么？”

“我还以为你更聪明一点呢。”男人脾气不太好，“如果我告诉你，你的手机屏保看起来很愚蠢。你现在知道是怎么回事了吗？”

源氏其实心中有数，并不想要对方不耐烦的引导，他仅仅想排除一些他最不喜欢的假设罢了。他不禁再把时间向前推去，想要验证自己的猜想，源氏询问对方是否被人击中腹部。他知道自己应该更严谨一些——经过这么多年，这是他第一次遇到除了疼痛之外的怪事，没人能保证此时此刻与他对话的男人造成了那些疼痛，没有理由可以证明他们之间有任何联系，更别提再久远一些的事了，比如在后院的靶场练习飞镖的时候直接疼晕过去被兄长送去医院的事。那时他实在太年幼，也距现在太遥远了。

“你刚才看到那张臭脸了，他是莱耶斯。”  
源氏没回话，他需要很长时间组织语言。于是对面继续说：“你应该有一年多没打架了吧？”

 

“反正没有你我也睡不了几个好觉。”男人说。

源氏整个人瘫在了身后的墙上，他知道对方拐弯抹角的话到底是什么意思。他心里感到一阵慰藉，尽管他自知这股慰藉来得毫无理由。但他感觉就像终于把自己与生俱来的罪过嫁祸给了别人，他也许脱不了干系，至少也能一起承担。他无从得知致使这一切发生的原因，这让他不太开心，因为他希望这些事情都是真实存在的，希望与他对话的人是真实存在的，只有这得到证明，他才会觉得安心。  
“我怎么知道你不是我想象出来的？”源氏说。  
“现在是瑞士时间十点四十三分。”男人说，“打开你的手机查一下。”

源氏划开手机锁屏，嘴边有了一丝笑意。不管他是谁，他就在那里，存在于自己都不怎么了解的异乡瑞士。至此，源氏终于打算起身回家了，他把手机随便地滑进裤子口袋里，拍去衣服上的尘土，捡起地上的背包。他发觉自己还需要进一步深呼吸，以帮助自己消化刚才发生的一切，他胸口每一次起伏，都有从巷子口飘进来的阵阵花香刺激着他的嗅觉。  
“我叫源氏。”  
“杰西·麦克雷。”

“要是能早点认识你就好了。”若这次对话发生在一切开始的时候，而不是他已经被折磨数十年的现在。他的人生应该会大有不同。

尽管出于习惯，源氏叫别人只呼其姓氏，麦克雷也不例外。但是他却不愿意说出自己的姓氏，并认为身为异乡人的麦克雷不会大惊小怪。当几天后他把自己的全名写在答题纸上的时候还紧张了一下，随后他马上反应过来，麦克雷不可能看得懂汉字。那时他坐在安静的教室里，用纸笔在视野中疯狂划写，乞求他的美国朋友做他的英语考试，接着麦克雷缓慢慵懒的声音终于在他的脑海中响起：“我在读。”  
源氏内心在窃喜，并下意识地想做一些幼稚的行为。他悄悄地把左手边的窗户打开了一条缝，想让花瓣刚好飘进来落在他的课桌上，又不会飞得满教室都是。他右手托着下巴，大口吮吸室外的空气。  
“如果你想要看风景，那我只能和你一起看风景。”  
“对不起。”源氏只好回过头来把试卷重新调整到视野范围里。他想玩花瓣，也不行，他得聚焦到每个单词上。源氏看得甚至有些困了，他不禁打起了呵欠。这引得正在给他报答案的麦克雷也打了一个呵欠。  
此时麦克雷正躺在床上。源氏注意到他没有拉上窗帘，于是外面的月光和星辰的余晖都透过窗户进入了麦克雷的视线，得以让源氏好好欣赏一番。现在是瑞士午夜时分，麦克雷睡得比他还要早一些。多日来他窥探麦克雷的生活，信息引导着他做出了假设：士兵。对方是一名士兵。对方住在简陋的宿舍，有一个凶恶的长官，每天都有体能和射击训练。他的家人不在他身边……  
”该翻页了，我的朋友。“  
源氏停止了即将走入歧途的猜想。

接着麦克雷对着最后的写作题目说得滔滔不绝，言语中又莫名地充满了情欲，暴力和犯罪，源氏在草稿纸上写了一个大写的“停下”。  
“你确定？”麦克雷的声音仍然很低。  
“睡吧。”源氏写道。

然后麦克雷不再说话，但是源氏依旧能看到瑞士繁星点点的夜空。直到考试结束，源氏走到走廊上，他都没有说一句话，他不确定是不是自己世界的晨光明媚让麦克雷无法入睡，于是他靠在护栏上，闭上眼睛，假装在享受花香。直到他眼中的星空慢慢地被黑色完全吞噬，他才睁开眼睛，与同学聊起天来。

 

麦克雷这几天的生活很不如意。自从上个月在66号公路被抓到了守望先锋，他就被迫成为了一个告别了酒馆和风沙的不正宗牛仔。为了行动自由，麦克雷选择了暗影守望。但似乎是他的特殊身份让他得到了暗影守望长官莱耶斯的特别关注，毫无自由可言，他甚至觉得选择坐牢还可以避免这种侵犯人权的精神物理的双重攻击。因此他有一些难以言说的暴躁，只能每天在食堂找邻座的大汉闲聊。除此之外他要一直闭着嘴，因为他总觉得莱耶斯有一万只眼睛在盯着他。在这些时候他也要发泄，唯一的办法就对着蓝天翻白眼，翻到眼冒金星。  
他才十八岁，正是火气旺盛的年纪。所以也难以避免和他恶毒长官的争吵或是打架。麦克雷一点都不怕打架，就算是被莱耶斯拿着霰弹枪指着都不怕。然而莱耶斯从来都不这样做，他只会给麦克雷一拳，再把麦克雷锁在他阴冷狭窄的卧室里。如果他因此迟到了集训，还会被罚不能吃饭。所以麦克雷往往只能从三楼的窗户跳下去，尽管对落地翻滚轻车熟路，也难免会折断一些小骨头。因此他被迫成为了医疗室的常客，也能经常看到医疗部漂亮的金发姑娘安吉拉。在麦克雷熟练的搭讪过程中，他和安吉拉成了好朋友。至此他们只能做好朋友，因为安吉拉比麦克雷想象的要正经成熟多了。

源氏的出现使他的各路烦恼更加拥挤了。麦克雷正在战斗中争取自己的午饭，为此他的肚子还挨了一拳。然后一个少年的喘息声就突然在他脑中轰鸣，一开始他用吃了屎的眼神看向莱耶斯，以为这是莱耶斯发出的声音。然后莱耶斯表情肃穆，也用吃了屎的眼神回看麦克雷，麦克雷才意识到这声音根本没有源头。  
麦克雷才发现他认识了一个老熟人。  
很久以前，在死局帮的时候，他常以为是自己太缺钙，所以才会半夜频频抽筋。他甚至为此忘记了真正的抽筋是什么感觉，他只觉得自己全身的肌肉都有问题。他甚至连续好几天大灌牛奶，直到肠胃不舒服到他无法开枪，他所谓的抽筋都没有好转。  
现在他才知道根本不是抽筋，而是一个活泼好动的日本年轻人。

麦克雷发现源氏还在上学，也确实如他表现出来的那样稚气未脱。但他身手却不差：麦克雷一次有幸参与了源氏的“训练”，在那之前他都以为源氏只是一个普通高中男生。源氏的跳跃和翻滚都如同杂技一般呼哨，让麦克雷感到十分眩晕。但是大部分时候源氏都是他快乐的源头，因为对方提供了一个他随心所欲骂娘的场所，关于怎么羞辱莱耶斯，他可以畅所欲言。然后他就鬼使神差地答应了源氏帮他通过英语考试，他猜测自己是出于对这个年轻人倾泻脏话的愧疚。

这是个精力旺盛的年轻人。源氏打游戏，踢球，训练，活蹦乱跳，他仍然每天都精神。游戏厅的存在让麦克雷感到意外，他本以为街机游戏很早就被历史吞没了，而现在却在源氏生活的城市里生机勃勃。源氏会一边忙着操作手柄，一边颇有耐心地回答他的疑惑，不过最让麦克雷蹙眉的还是那个长得像桃子一样的物体，和源氏对这个物体异常的喜爱。  
“不是桃子，是洋葱。”源氏说，“下面绿色的是鱿鱼须。”

无意对这个物体的定义展开争吵，麦克雷进而想要嘲笑拿它当手机屏保的源氏。而源氏恼羞成怒的反应让麦克雷不禁发笑，不是开枪时候的笑，也不是搭讪时候的笑，麦克雷发出了连自己都觉得陌生的笑声。他感谢源氏，让他在莱耶斯反锁房门离开后可以不用骂人或者翻白眼。就这么说吧，有个人陪着的感觉真好。

“我有个问题。”源氏说，“瑞士人不是说德语吗？”  
“你觉得我的口音哪里像瑞士人了？”麦克雷不可置信，“我是美国人。”

“我是个牛仔。“  
源氏似乎很惊讶。“德州？”  
“新墨西哥州。”

“我从没去过那里。等你什么时候回去了，记得带我看看…嗯…”源氏艰难地想着措辞，仅仅一句“新墨西哥州”就让他脑中充满想象与好奇，但是他竟叫不出来在他想象图景里的任何一个特别的东西。  
麦克雷轻笑一声。“好。”  
尽管他知道这个约定遥遥无期。


	3. Chapter 3

源氏感到很奇怪，他不认为一个瑞士的军校学生会有这么多的空闲时间蹲在自己的小宿舍里打跨国电话。更别提现在，源氏觉得无比尴尬：他正在和松下约会。

“你为什么这么闲？”源氏问。  
“我训练刚刚结束。”麦克雷说。  
此时此刻，源氏正躲在厕所的隔间假装在打电话。他后悔今天只带了怎么看都没有麦克风的头戴式耳机，但也许在紧急情况他仍会用它来进行电话伪装。源氏认为自己在不久之后将会弃置这个耳机，原因在于这个耳机是荧光绿色的。他买的时候相当喜欢，现在仍然喜欢，但是他无法想象当他染了绿发之后自己的头会不会和耳机融为一体进而胀大一圈。现在他的耳机正躺在他的包里，他的包躺在松下对面的座位上。

而松下，她染了栗色的头发。在刚刚碰面的时候还问源氏“好不好看”，源氏眯眼笑着回答“好看”，这种回答完全是出于礼貌。源氏并没有觉得栗色一定是罪恶的，他也喜欢几个栗色头发的明星。但是松下举动在源氏看来像是背叛了革命，而源氏对此只能闭口不提，因为松下并不知道源氏对绿色的信仰。

威胁麦克雷关掉通信之后，源氏从厕所隔间出来，站在镜子面前鼓捣着自己的头发，他把一撮掉在右眼眼角的发丝又挑了上去。除了淋湿的时候以外，他的头发往往都是向上翘着的，这让他看起来很像一个不良，事实上他并不否认自己是个不良。他从来没有留过刘海，尽管那似乎是受欢迎的男性的标志。他只觉得头发挡在眼前十分不适，不仅遮挡视线，发尖还仿佛要刺入皮肤戳进眼睛里一样。只有在家训练的时候他会戴上护额防止头发掉到眼前，但是平时就没有那么方便了。  
源氏从厕所出来，餐厅里的嘈杂和背景的吉他民谣再一次清楚地回到他的耳中。这里的布局和配色都十分清新，店门口挂着风铃，吧台沐浴在木板和缠绕其上的牵牛花枝条下，四处的墙壁都被粉刷成了浅绿色，还有些角落画着源氏看不懂的插画。他们挑选的位置刚刚好让风铃的叮叮当当萦绕在耳边，让初夏的微风带着花香吹进来。源氏远远地看到松下，对方正撑着下巴看着窗外。他刚想打一声招呼，松下就笑眯眯地转过头来。

源氏点了很多肉食，而且他丝毫不为此感到羞愧。他坚信自己不会长胖，他也从没有发胖过，而他吃掉的那些东西便全都化作了他身体的力量。源氏不得不承认，和哥哥比起来，他身上确实没有几块像样的肌肉，但他仍然可以用力量的增长来安慰自己。服务生端上来一份酱汁牛排，源氏和松下相视一笑，便一同开始了这美好的一餐。

松下穿着墨绿色的短外套和米色的连衣裙，袖子下面露出的手腕显出她的清瘦来。而源氏，他尽可能地穿得像个现代人，他翻出了几乎是压箱底的牛仔裤和短袖，因为他的整个家都浸泡在古旧的日本文化里，走廊上净挂着不知是用来纪念谁的和服。“你今天穿得非常帅气哦。”松下说。源氏十分肯定这同他对栗色头发的奉承一样，都是出于礼貌。  
也许是对方太礼貌了，源氏渐渐地发现他们之间的聊天话题几乎是局限于他们极少的共有物，从同班同学到课程再到今天的天气或是服务生小哥。源氏很清楚按照套路走下去的话，约会的两方应该深入了解对方才行，包括家庭，爱好，甚至是一些伤口，那些无人问津的东西。然而松下却一直闭口不提。源氏，诚实地说，无意深入了解松下，尽管这种想法过于冷淡而无法表达。眼下的家常对话，让源氏想起了每天放学回家时坐在池塘边看着金鱼七嘴八舌的年长女佣们。源氏毫无怨言地融入在让人感到无聊的闲谈之中，同时他不明白是出于礼貌还是真情实感，松下自己却笑得很开心。

“早——啊。”麦克雷咬耳朵的声音突然响起。虽然麦克雷也有可能只是因为不方便说话才压低了声音，但是源氏全当对方是为了自己着想，并庆幸自己没有吓一跳。现在当然不是早上，这也当然不是源氏不理麦克雷的理由。

源氏咽下最后一口，把筷子轻轻放在箸枕上，小声念叨着“多谢款待”。他开始好奇麦克雷有没有一起品尝到这些美味，因为这既不是西餐厅也不是日式餐厅，而是一个既有鱼板拉面也有酱汁牛排的充满情怀的餐厅，总有一些是麦克雷没吃过的，源氏这样笃定。

在染了金色头发的服务生站在他手边的时候，源氏才意识到他与松下居然在付款发生了分歧。其实这并不能叫做分歧，常年付全款已成习惯，源氏捏着手里的整钱，面对着“要付自己的份”的松下。源氏不想让这成为超过三秒的噩耗，他也没有一定要请客才舒坦的病，只是要区分账单上的条条目目，划分个你我他来，麻烦得让源氏忍不住蹙眉。  
“尊重女性的选择，朋友。”麦克雷大陆遥远的另一端嘀咕。

麦克雷好心提醒源氏“我在教你约会呢”，源氏则站在熙熙攘攘的大街上对着空气嗤之以鼻。他们正在前往航天博物馆的路上，此时松下在街道的对面挑选冰淇凌，所有人都与他擦肩而过，没有人会注意他说了什么，也没有人会把目光与注意力施舍给他。这是与麦克雷说话最好的环境。  
“牵手，“麦克雷继续说，“然后在你觉得合适的任何时候，要不犹豫地去接吻。”  
“什么时候叫合适？”源氏说。  
“安静的时候，无话可说的时候，或是你真情实感爱意无法宣泄从心底溢出来的时候。”麦克雷说，“但是我帮你排除最后一项。”  
麦克雷不能叫做指导老师，更像个催命鬼，因为他所阐述的这些理论知识都是健全的儿童的常识。根据源氏推断，麦克雷也没有真正地谈过一次恋爱，尽管存在无数个不超过一天的关系。可想而知。  
“最基本的，告诉她‘你可真漂亮’。”  
“所以你为什么这么熟练，嗯？”  
“因为我是成年人，哈！”  
最后的一问一答全是扯淡。源氏心里知道，这都是他自己的罪孽，十六岁而没有恋爱经验，也没有用谈恋爱的时间去学习。源氏没少因此嘲笑自己。他倒是不知不觉花了很多时间在他所抗拒的家族指派的任务当中，半藏永远不会承认源氏在此投入了多少精力，然而这些付出的确高于源氏的预估了。

松下重新站在源氏身边的时候，麦克雷已经不再说话，但是源氏仍能感觉到麦克雷在那里，隐隐约约还能看见那个洒满阳光的大操场。他本身并不会因为约会而感到恐惧，但是麦克雷无声无形却又无处不在的陪伴给了他一份不会多余的安心。

航天博物馆的天花板高的出奇，但又不像机场那样显得空旷，上面吊着天空飞船的木制模型。门口的展台放着优质假草，几件历史上使用过的宇航服的模型，旁边放着几块木板解释部件的构造和用处。趁松下想仔细阅读上面的文字的时候，源氏向深处几个奇形怪状的展厅扫了一眼，大概有四个在他的视野范围内，其中的两个关着灯，漆黑里发出星星点点的荧光。松下认为来到博物馆的意义就是阅读每个解释板上的文字，否则看热闹一样的走马观花不会留下任何痕迹。但是源氏并不要留下什么痕迹，他也自认读不懂那些字，尽管每个字都是日文。  
伸着懒腰，源氏把手掌对着穹顶，好像能贴上去一样。

“地球的逃逸速度是11.2km/s。”和源氏一起在第一个黑漆漆的展厅里，松下轻声阅读着墙壁上的荧光的注释，似乎是知道源氏懒得看，特意读给他的。  
源氏看着墙壁上巨大的荧屏，上面点缀着星河，千千万万个与太阳一样的恒星闪烁成为激光光斑一样的小点，它们所在的空间似乎一片空洞，一片空虚，但那里并不是除了漆黑一无所有，还剩下被星云染出的颜色。整个空间似乎都带着极强的吸引力，源氏无法想象他自己，或是他身边任何熟悉的事物，切身站在那巨大的立体幕布前，除了被吞噬以外他想不到别的结果。

“如果物体的初速度小于逃逸速度，星体产生的引力最终会使它下落。”

源氏把视线转向介绍天文望远镜的橱窗，里面放着最古老款式的模型和它所能观测到的图像样本。

“如果初速度达到逃逸速度，”

几步开外，比大厅低很多的展厅的天花板上挂着哈勃空间望远镜的模型，旁边还挂着一个可以把头探进去的球形屏幕，里面试图模拟哈勃望远镜的第一视角来展示当今所能看到的最清晰美丽的宇宙。  
“那么它就能摆脱星球的引力束缚而飞离它的星球。”  
“那就变得自由了，是不是？”源氏一边把头陷进屏幕里一边若有所思地说。燃烧的星云，爆炸中的超新星，遥远的类星体一点点地呈现在他的眼前，多得是太阳系永远看不到的景色。他放任自己被环绕的屏幕吞噬，好像在看哪个星星又好像没有在聚焦，他知道他永远也不可能亲身站在那片遥远的立体黑色幕布之中。他在脑内模拟着无重力的漂浮感，感到一丝畅快。  
“会变成太空垃圾。”松下说。  
源氏被逗笑了。  
“或者变成一颗了不起的卫星，”松下说，“就像新地平线号。”  
松下也凑到球形的屏幕前，源氏为她腾出位置来。松下像鞠躬一样中规中矩地俯下身子，把头探了进去，只留一点棕色的发尖露在外面，在光源断断续续的照射下若隐若现。

“我该提醒你，这是个好地方。”麦克雷说。他的声音渐渐地比刚才的耳语大了一些，源氏所能听见的杂音也多了一些。源氏闭上眼睛，发现麦克雷正在从无人的操场角落前往某栋建筑。  
“你也该找个好时机。”麦克雷继续说。  
源氏在自己视线的正中央竖起了一个中指，并让那根手指刚好被光照射到，好让麦克雷看看清楚。

“嗯？”松下已经结束了对球形屏幕的参观。  
可想而知，盯着自己高举的中指是多么的怪异。源氏顺势把举起的那只手放在头上假装理了一下头发。  
松下的眼睛径直地对上源氏的，房间里微弱的光苍白得像月光，描出女孩头发的轮廓，并轻描淡写地点在松下的眼睛里，像是只有瞳孔那么大的贫血星系。她微笑着，等着源氏的应答。

”闭上眼睛。“源氏说。

 

”你是傻子吗？“麦克雷说。  
当然不是。源氏很想这么说。但是出于一种微妙的羞耻感，眼下他一点也不想理麦克雷。对方嘲讽的语气让源氏想大叫”要你管！“，博物馆的安静和身边来来往往的行人帮他抑制住了这种欲望，此刻他无比希望麦克雷能读懂他的内心，并且马上滚蛋。在一个黑黑的房间里让一个姑娘闭上眼睛然后拿掉了她眼皮上的一根睫毛这种事，源氏在做完之后的第一秒开始就想全心全意地忘掉，凭着超自然力量直播给了一位海外友人什么的，他更是原则上地拒绝。

“你只是我的幻觉，小兔崽子。”趁着松下去洗手间的间隙，源氏说，“我是不会理你的。“  
源氏自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，但是事实显然，只要麦克雷还瞪着好奇的大眼睛看着世界，源氏无论如何都不能把阴森可怖，遍布着老男人汗臭味的更衣室从脑海中驱逐出去。

“说得好像我是个沉迷幻觉的神经病一样。”麦克雷嗤之以鼻。

话音刚落，源氏的视线随麦克雷一起向右转去，仰视着另外两个穿着训练服的男人，眼前的景象一瞬间摇晃起来。  
源氏本想信守承诺不做任何回复，但是冲向腹部的打击感把他拉回了现实。紧接着第二拳打在了左脸上，虽然麦克雷还直直地站着，但是源氏却无法控制自己的重心，仰下去的瞬间，他猛然睁开了自己的眼睛。

“岛田同学！” 

摇晃的视线两边，一边是冲过来的长裙少女，一边是揪住自己领子不放挥舞着拳头的两个男人。源氏最终还是站住了，他感觉到麦克雷一边努力地格挡攻击，一边扯下抓在自己领子上的手。那边的声音震耳欲聋，源氏已经顾不上去听懂吼得听不清音节的英语了。  
“发生了什么？”松下已经站在源氏的身边。   
“没什么。”源氏说，“一会就好了。”  
为了若无其事地承受冲击感和阵痛，这种忍耐让源氏额头被汗水濡湿。

麦克雷逃了。源氏看到更衣室的铁柜子一排一排地闪过去。虽然心里满满的都是感激，但是若源氏有和麦克雷对话的机会，他一定会嘲笑麦克雷，并声称要看看对方的怂样。源氏晕眩地看着地板，等着麦克雷说些什么，然后迂回已久的痛感突然凭空消失了。  
更衣室消失了，麦克雷的呼吸声也消失了。

回过神来，面前是一脸关切的松下。源氏已经数不清这是第几次，在连接断开的瞬间，猛然觉得刚才的一切都是幻觉。

“要不要去医院？”

松下的眼神让源氏很熟悉，他绞尽脑汁回想着究竟是什么时候曾经见过，然后兄长年幼时的面孔慢慢浮现在他脑海里——在不知道多少年以前，半藏在同样的场合说过同样的话。温柔可亲的哥哥已经理他远去很多很多年了，所以为了寻找这一张面孔竟让他在回忆中徘徊许久。

“啊？”源氏抬起无神的眼睛看向松下，他发觉自己正散发出若隐若现的敌意，并努力地将其收敛起来。  
源氏回想起被哥哥带去医院的那段时间，他去过好几个科室，也见过很多医生，他记不清大部分医生的样子，却还记得当每个医生不约而同地蹙眉时，他心里燃起的剧烈焦躁，这种焦躁和他现在所感受到的一模一样。他打心底地讨厌自己被当作绝症患者，也无一例外地拒绝这些怜悯。  
但是没有人会明白，包括答应他不再带他去医院的哥哥。

这不是病。源氏张开嘴又闭上，没有说出口。  
事到如今，他不指望还有谁会在他的乞求下明白，会在他疯人痴语中理解他。他突然开始质疑自己刚上高中时立下的“交朋友”的决心，他怀疑这根本不能实现。也许他得到了一大帮可以和他谈天说地的人，但是没有一个人可以真正地化解他的孤独。

“我没事。我们回去吧。”源氏试图微笑。

 

“我是不是，毁了你的一天？”在花村街道旁告别松下之后，麦克雷的声音突然响起。  
“是的，你真棒。”源氏带上耳机，把手插进口袋，往家的方向走去。  
“非常抱......”  
“我有个问题，”源氏打断麦克雷无聊的道歉，“为什么大家都喜欢你的肚子？”  
“啊？”

在短暂的沉默过后，源氏突然哈哈大笑起来。  
回想起麦克雷突然被揍的情景，源氏心情好了许多，他无法向麦克雷解释为什么他这么开心，但他可以肯定这绝不是在嘲笑他。尽管麦克雷似乎已经误解了。  
这简直就是两个孤独症患者在互相分享彼此的窘迫。  
“你和我挺像的嘛。”  
“并不，”麦克雷说，“我可不是住豪宅的少爷，我现在就像个黑皮傻逼脚下的蟑螂。”

 

如果问源氏，麦克雷的出现对他来说意味着什么，他无法回答。他只有很朦胧的感觉，不像是宅男在茫茫人海里找到同好的心情，也不是交到外国友人英语成绩突飞猛进的喜悦，甚至他心里的某一部分，仍然怀疑着麦克雷的真实性，但是源氏总觉得在相信麦克雷存在的那一刻，心里产生了一种莫名的安慰。在更加现实的层面上，麦克雷的出现意味着他上课时有了更高级的神游方式，睡前有了更高级的催眠工具，但最尴尬的自言自语也偶尔会被偷听到。除此之外，在与麦克雷痛感的交互中，源氏也终于被从同学和家人眼神下的不适中解救出来，与其说自己是现实世界的异端，源氏更愿意相信自己同麦克雷一样，是另一个世界的住民。每次只要几句互相调侃，源氏就会切实地感受到开心。某种意义上他大概是在为自己独一无二的网友感到骄傲吧。

源氏一如既往地拉着他的同学们去游戏厅抓娃娃投硬币，这似乎已经成为了习惯。花村的游戏厅的抓娃娃机几乎只有洋葱小鱿，就算抓一百年还是只能得到洋葱小鱿，但是没有人抱怨过这一点，源氏也觉得理所当然。源氏的前座似乎很在意源氏和松下约会的事，但在三番五次的盘问过后什么信息也没有得到，他也就罢休了，接着很快就没人记得这件事了。  
“源氏啊，你最近感觉变开心了又感觉更阴郁了是为什么啊......”前座同学忍不住问出这样的问题。  
“我怎么知道。”

源氏其实是知道的。开心的事姑且不谈，他就快要十七岁了，他的家族和哥哥也一天比一天聒噪了。半藏甚至扬言要禁止源氏再到外面玩，要把源氏的宵禁提前几个小时，这让源氏十分烦躁。据半藏所说，源氏所多出来的这些时间，要用在练习弓箭上。他一直认为弓箭是老年人才使用的冷兵器而嫌弃不已，而自己使用的武士刀，同样作为冷兵器，要比哥哥使用的弓箭帅气一百倍。要源氏射箭就相当于要求他服老，这是年轻气盛的他永远也不可能承认的。更让源氏胆颤的不是练习射箭，而是他们家地下室的图书馆，里面记载了关于岛田家族的条条目目，半藏居然要求源氏把它们读完。源氏自从被哥哥扯进地下室那一次之后，就再也没有回去过。

当源氏在游戏厅接到半藏的电话时，一想到哥哥全是为了自己才去学着使用智能手机，他的内心就十分复杂，大自己三岁的兄长已然步入老年，自己或许也离白头不远了。  
匆匆与同学道过别之后，源氏往家的方向走去，不情不愿。半藏既然学会了在源氏玩乐途中召回他，那这必然是半藏得意忘形的开始，也是源氏放课后自由的终结。

“什么事。”源氏敲开半藏的房门。  
半藏正对着源氏，跪坐在榻榻米上，他还穿着在武道场训练时的衣服，肩甲和背的弓箭被卸下来，整齐地挂在墙上。  
“父亲已经不在了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你也不是小孩子了。”  
“我知道。”源氏靠在门框上，不愿坐在半藏的面前，也不愿踏进这个房间。  
“那你知道你该做什么事吗？”半藏抬起的双眼让源氏心里一沉。  
半藏继承岛田家主的日子一天一天地逼近，他也将在不久之后放弃自己的在学校的学业回到家中打理家族事务。源氏猜测就是这样与日俱增的压力让兄长变得越来越像个陌生人，就连一个眼神都可以让源氏如此地不舒服。但是此时此刻，最让源氏感到不爽的是半藏的说话方式，他轻轻地皱了皱眉。源氏该做的事？他早就听别人说教听到耳朵烂了，哥哥迟早会接手岛田家的帝国，而源氏应该做的事情，就是留在他身边辅佐他。每个人都会这么说，其实他们也根本不明白，既不明白所谓的“辅佐”到底是什么意思，也不明白源氏对此抗拒的内心。对源氏来说那意味着什么，站在这个破房子里的某个桌子边，和半藏一起指点江山，把青春全都浪费在杀人和剥削上，让所谓的家主帮他迎娶一个他根本不认识的好姑娘，然后循规蹈矩地去养育下一代家主。至老至死，他都会被囚禁在这样阴郁的家里，一旦踏出家门，等着他的除了敌对就只有利用。  
而他还有很多想去的地方，他想去看看真正的雪山，想去美国的自由邦波多黎各，想去看地中海附近的海峡，他甚至想去瑞士，去看环山遍野的黑胡桃，还有新墨西哥的红岩和沙漠。他希望自己作为一个混在人群中的不起眼的游客前往这些地方，不用伪造证件，不用神经质地怀疑穿着奇怪的人，最重要的，不用作为岛田家的一份子。对于眼下高中还没毕业的他，这些念想即将被这个家族扼杀在摇篮里，他肯定是不愿意的。

“知道。”出于一种叛逆的情绪，源氏挑衅地看着半藏，“所以呢？”  
“你还不够努力，源氏。”半藏说，“无论是你在学校的学习还是在家的训练。”  
“你要这样半吊子一辈子吗？”  
源氏沉默。  
“你到底什么时候才能清醒过来？”半藏的声音越发严厉，“这是我，父亲，还有家族的大家所期望的。你最好尽快做好觉悟。”

“你们的期望，跟我有什么关系。”并非口齿伶俐的源氏面对固执的兄长实在无理可究，并且他隐隐被激怒，压抑着压抑着，指尖和声音都微微颤抖了起来。源氏转过身去离开了，留着房门半敞着。

该死的和式走廊，尽管源氏已经走到了尽头，还是清楚地听到另一头兄长说话的声音。

“这就是你的命运。”

源氏一拳打在了侧边的墙壁上。  
半藏说得没错，源氏丝毫想不到逃离岛田诅咒的方法，如果他不是家主的儿子，只是个没有地位的旁系血亲的话，也不至于沦落至此。半藏的话无法反驳，这让源氏越来越生气，他心中涌起一股愤恨，无处发泄。

 

“麦克雷？”源氏自言自语一般地尝试呼叫，他为了疏解憋在心里的怒气，躺在床上毫无目的地玩了很久手机。

“怎么了？小麻雀。”麦克雷似乎和源氏一样悠闲。  
“我叫源氏，”源氏说，“你为什么不叫我源氏呢？”  
“你为什么不叫我杰西呢？”麦克雷轻笑一声。

源氏无法反驳。他一边转移话题一边起身下床，“你什么时候毕业？”

“你真的以为我是学生？”  
“我真的以为你是学生。”源氏本想用沉默与表情的组合来传达自己的疑惑，但是他突然意识到麦克雷永远都不知道他在做什么表情。他走到洗面台前打开水龙头，一边试着手接一边看着水从指缝中流走。  
“那你什么时候回去美国？”注意到麦克雷的沉默，源氏发现对方不愿意再多做解释，于是换了一种问法。“虽然瑞士可能也是个好地方，但是我还是想看看美国。”  
“你打算用我的腿帮你旅游而已吧？”  
源氏终于把脸凑到手前触碰一股一股流出来的水。麦克雷又说中了，这让源氏十分不想承认。  
“我觉得，”源氏一口气把水全都打在脸上，然后抬起头来看着镜子，“我还挺喜欢牛仔的。”  
“所以我很想体验牛仔的生活，“源氏关掉手龙头，用毛巾把脸擦干，”你虽然是牛仔，但是却过着蟑螂的生活。”  
麦克雷不说话。  
“所以我很期待你回家乡，”源氏说，“至少一两天，让我感受一下牛仔是什么样子。”  
麦克雷还是不说话，源氏很确定连接没有断开，麦克雷也没有睡着，正当他奇怪的时候，抬起头又看见了镜中的自己。

源氏才发现，这可能是麦克雷第一次看见自己的脸。  
他也仔细看着自己，额前还有沾了水的几根头发，还有他夸张的岛田分叉眉。本想对着镜子，也就是麦克雷，做一个友好的微笑，但是源氏还是扭头离开了洗面台。  
“所以......”  
“所以，作为回报，我就给你摸摸我的胡子吧。”麦克雷接过了源氏的话茬，并开始用脂肚摩擦自己的下巴。  
源氏想到他第一天看到的麦克雷的手毛，那是他唯一印象深刻的麦克雷的身体部位，突然感到一阵恶寒。源氏一辈子都不想留胡子，在他看来胡子和弓箭没有大区别，都是步入老年的象征。  
“你就是个老头子吧！”  
麦克雷觉得自己有必要向源氏讲解一下胡子在西方审美观的至高地位。

“你放心，”但是麦克雷没有再提胡子，而是回到他刚才逃避的话题上来，“总有一天我会回到圣达菲去的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我简直神拖.............两月一更大法


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，好吃鸡............

“所以，”麦克雷说，“你好好学着点。”  
源氏此时在学校的男厕所，万分窘迫。现在是他放学前的最后一个课间，马上他就要上物理课了。而他根本就不知道自己什么时候和麦克雷达成了交换约会经历的共识，麦克雷还自信心满满地让源氏看着学，源氏其实一点也不想看，也一点都不想学。他忍住不向麦克雷大叫，伴随着上课铃声的响起，源氏终于推开了厕所隔间的门。  
”我要上课了。“源氏咬牙切齿地说。

这时的瑞士正快要到中午，让人懒散的阳光一点一点地铺撒在地面上。操场周围的黑胡桃树枝繁叶茂，挡住了人向外眺望的视线，也提供了很多树荫。源氏看到麦克雷向树丛中走去，他走过很多弯弯曲曲的小道，最终来到一块大石头边，这里已经被树木包围，也隔绝了大部分来自操场方向的嘈杂声。

“动能定理，”带着眼镜，有些发胖的物理老师说，“如果你们能从能量的角度看待问题，有时会比牛顿第二定律简单许多。”  
源氏低头看着课本上的课后习题，那是三道选择题，是老师刚刚要求他们使用新学的动能定理解答的。但是眼下他根本看不进去，甚至示意图上小木块简洁明了的轮廓都在瑞士温暖的阳光下模糊了起来。

大石头旁边站着一个身材高挑的女性，背对着麦克雷。她同麦克雷一样，也穿着有些破旧的制服，但那似乎和麦克雷所穿的制服不是一套的。女人穿着衬衫和过膝的裙子，肩上披着一个长度及膝的外套，一双黑色的高跟鞋。她的头发是棕黑色的，扎着短短的马尾，听到麦克雷的声音便转过头来。大红色的唇膏让她看起来性感又精神。

源氏差点按照习惯在小木块上画起了受力分析的坐标系，紧接着他用橡皮擦把他胡乱的草稿都擦掉了，他不断在心里重复“动能定理”四个字，才发现根本就不记得公式。于是源氏一边避开老师的眼神，一边抬起头把黑板上的公式抄在了手边。他又读了一遍题，发现自己也根本就不知道题目在问什么。

“这边的太阳真不错。”麦克雷说。  
“我这还有更暖和的东西。”女人甩了甩手中的两个酒瓶。  
女人把外套撩起来，坐在了石头上，用拇指撬开了其中的一瓶，把另一瓶递给了麦克雷。麦克雷接过装着威士忌的酒瓶，坐在了女人的旁边。麦克雷也撬开他的瓶盖，一边抿着瓶口小口地喝，一边注视着从树叶缝隙中洒下来的阳光。

而从没有喝过酒的未成年人源氏，感慨着酒的难喝，又担心自己会在上课途中突然被喝醉。在如此艰难的环境下，源氏终于写完了三道题，此时他心情复杂地看着胖子物理老师和回答问题的同学，感受着来自另一个世界的魔幻，他甚至想要拍着桌子站起来，对着全班大喊告诉他们有一个遥远的变态正在用前沿的手段强迫他喝酒。

源氏听到了女人温和的笑声在左耳边，并且越来越近。女人靠在了麦克雷的肩膀上，她头发的触感蹭得源氏的脖子发痒。他们在讨论一些源氏听不懂的事，并且提到了许多陌生的名字，最重要的是，他们对话的语速比起麦克雷平时和源氏对话的语速要快很多，这让源氏云里雾里的同时，又十分不爽。这时麦克雷抓起女人的手，并轻轻地摩擦对方的手掌和指尖，这似乎对他们而言只是聊天附带的小动作罢了。

可怜的源氏，差点起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他眯起眼睛，攥紧了手中的铅笔，甚至想把它捏断，来告诉麦克雷此时自己的感受是多么魔幻。

女人的名字叫做凯特，比麦克雷大两岁，是麦克雷几天前在医疗部认识的姑娘。守望先锋的医疗部是麦克雷经常光顾的地方。他并不会在意平时自己受伤，因为他很喜欢医疗部酒精的味道，对他来说那就像爱的味道一样。暗影守望和他来到瑞士之前呆的死局帮差不了多少，这里的人都怪异而孤僻，没人会在明明很温暖的大操场上真情实感地谈笑风生，虽然总会有人互相调侃几句，但是人与人之间还是隔着一堵墙。这就是为什么麦克雷觉得这里像是监狱，即便他从很小起就在这样的环境生存到了现在。虽然早该习惯，同时他也认为暗影守望的行事风格更符合他的性子，但是隔壁的守望先锋看起来就像是被神庇佑的好地方，可能是那边的金发大胸太多了，总给人一种温暖的感觉。麦克雷作为倍受莱耶斯关照的特殊人物，在刚刚来到这里时和总部的成员有一些交情，给麦克雷留下了很深的印象。医疗部就直属于守望先锋，所以麦克雷总能在那里看到不少活泼可爱的人，眼前的凯特就是其中之一。  
凯特很有朝气，几乎和年轻的安吉拉一样活泼。安吉拉麦克雷一样大，也是麦克雷的老熟人。但是他们的地位有着明显的差异，那个金发的小姑娘是正经的医生，是被守望先锋看中了医学成就才求来的人才，相比之下的麦克雷，怎么看都是因为做坏事被抓来当苦力的。  
凯特没少给麦克雷打过针。只要坐在医疗部的大厅，总能看到她跑来跑去的身影和一闪而过的大红色唇膏。但是麦克雷对凯特有好感是因为凯特也十分喜欢说莱耶斯的闲话，她在说莱耶斯的时候也总会提到总部的莫里森长官，在麦克雷看来没什么不妥，这两名长官的关系看起来的确有些非同寻常。麦克雷只听说这两个美国人长官以前是非常要好的战友，现在看来也像那么一回事。  
自从上次凯特在麦克雷额头上印下她的红色唇印，祝愿他尽快出院之后，他们两个就在商量一起喝酒的事情了。这天有了难得的闲暇时间，又是阳光大好的日子，凯特就愉快地把时间地点写在便利贴上，然后贴到了麦克雷手肘的胶布上。

麦克雷品尝着烈酒的香味，凯特的话题扯到了安吉拉。  
“她可真是个天使，”凯特笑嘻嘻地说，“她温柔又善良，而且对治病救人有着自己独特的见解，并对此坚信不疑。”  
“你知道吗？她还经常为此和莫里森争执呢。”  
“再过不久她就会成为医学研究部门的负责人了，我还没见过这么有才华的小姑娘。”

凯特喝完了她的那瓶酒，她弯下腰把空空的酒瓶放在石头的侧边，站起身来跨坐在了麦克雷的腿上。

在下课铃打响之后，由于麦克雷的调情直播似乎永远也不会结束，源氏自觉还是早早回家会比较好。一直走到家门口的整段路，源氏都坚信自己的表情难以描述，他就这样毫不胆怯地直勾勾地望着路的正前方，可能会有人猜想谁欺负了他，或是惹了他，或是喂他吃了屎。  
“你知道吗，”源氏边推开自己家的大门边说，“这不是约会，这是约炮。”

他按照惯例走左边的小道，绕到第一排建筑物的后面去。因为这天他回来的格外早，还没到女佣们搬小板凳坐在池塘边边看金鱼边七嘴八舌的时间，所以这时周围十分安静，除了远在大门口的护卫以外没有一个人。  
泥土铺成的道路还算宽，在与池塘连接的部分长满了各个品种的草，有最普通的野草，有狗尾草和白车轴草，其中还混着盛开的蒲公英，和一点一点铺向路中央的大大小小的石块。池塘里总是被打理得赏心悦目，在池底一层淤泥之上是清澈的水，里面有几条金色或是白色的鲤鱼，其余就是抱成一团的金鱼，水面上漂着大片的荷叶。有一只麻雀驻足在一块石头上，好像在注视着水边浅浅的淤泥。  
源氏也停下来看着麻雀。这只麻雀没有因为源氏的靠近而匆匆飞开，于是源氏轻轻地一小步一小步地往前走，然后蹲下来悄悄地看着小鸟的小眼睛。  
另一端，透过麦克雷的双眼，源氏看到凯特头发轮廓的几根松散的发丝在阳光的照射下变成金色，凯特的身体遮住了麦克雷视线中的阳光，背光让她的五官看得不太真切。凯特的鼻息越来越近，然后她与麦克雷的额头碰在了一起。她鲜红的嘴唇还是那么惹人注意。  
源氏还是看着麻雀发呆。虽说他看着它，但是视线里全是凯特的面孔。

压到嘴唇上柔软的触感来得太突然，或者说这两个人吻得太过用力，源氏敢说自己已经做好了心理准备，但他还是脚一滑，摔进了池塘里。

冰凉的水的触感让麦克雷浑身一抖。  
“你怎么了？”凯特停下亲吻，感到十分奇怪。  
麦克雷说没什么，便凑上去继续未完的亲吻。

源氏泡在池塘里，抬头看着蓝天白云，百思不得其解。他并不是被吓一跳，也不可能仅仅因为亲吻的力道而站不稳脚跟，他想不通是什么让他如此动摇，甚至完全失去了调侃几句的好心情。

麦克雷右手手掌按压在凯特的脖颈上，食指缠着棕色的发丝，左手则勾住凯特外套的衣领，把它扯了下来，让它自己落在凯特身后的土地上。麦克雷左手紧紧搂着凯特的腰，手指抓得她的衬衫起了好几条褶皱，他把右手的手掌放在凯特领口敞开的胸前，抚摸着她的锁骨和肩膀，然后用左手隔着衬衫解开了她胸衣的后扣。  
凯特捧着麦克雷的脸，指尖碰在他的耳侧。绵长的吻有条不紊地继续着，麦克雷的嘴唇已经沾满了粘腻的唇膏。他们用舌尖互相交换着唾液。她接着环住麦克雷的脖子，手伸进他那粗糙的训练服的衣领里去，掌心盖在麦克雷的肩胛骨上，圆滑的指甲盖还隐隐约约扣在他的皮肤里。他们的距离被进一步拉近，凯特的胸口就贴在麦克雷的胸前，裸露的膝盖顶在被晒得有些温暖的石头上，高跟鞋尖和身后的裙摆一起轻轻碰着土地。  
上午的阳光使人晕眩，酒的香气在空气中弥漫开来。

麦克雷分享着身体接触的美妙感觉，但是这些都被源氏身边的淤泥和池塘水冲淡了。源氏还是一语不发，他从池塘里站起身来，无论身上有多脏多狼狈，他也无暇去管。他带着湿漉漉的身体回到小路上来，  
在地上印下泥巴的鞋印，麻雀早已经飞得不知所踪。今天花村的太阳马上就要落下了。  
源氏感到烦躁，他不想再继续看下去了。正当他切断连接的渴望在他胸口一点一点具象化时，从树叶缝隙里透过来的瑞士的阳光突然消失了。伴随着它的一点暖意也随之消失了，他这才突然感觉到湿嗒嗒的身体和黏在自己皮肤上的衣服是多么寒冷而难受。源氏看着自己的手掌心，女性皮肤温柔的触感却还清晰地留在那里，他又摸了摸自己的嘴唇，唇膏的粘腻感还在，但是回应他的指尖的却是干燥的死皮。

在另一边，麦克雷只是一愣。  
他们的连接无论是开始还是结束，都可以是主动或者被动的。虽然他并没有余裕去思考是不是源氏主动切断了联系，但他只是隐隐约约在一瞬间感觉到了烦闷，然后这种异样的感觉很快就烟消云散了。

 

自己究竟是怎样看待麦克雷的呢？源氏一次又一次地自我询问。他无法很好地去用一种关系定位麦克雷，因为在这之前从来没有像他这样的人出现在源氏的生活里，可以窥视他的隐私，可以监听他的情感。但是源氏从来不觉得自己是被剥削的那一方，他和麦克雷是对等的，所以麦克雷也会把自己的隐私和情感一点点地暴露给源氏，尽管他和源氏一样，都把自己裹上厚厚的一层包装。源氏至今不知道麦克雷在怎样一个组织里，麦克雷也至今不知道源氏的身世。但是在躯壳下最柔软的部分，一颗在黑暗里畏惧孤独的心，他们都不可避免地相互触摸到了。源氏想，这就是共享感觉最直接的后果。  
但这些仅仅是他的直觉。源氏同时也想到了，这一切可能也只是错觉。孤独的人只有他一个，麦克雷也没有所谓的外包装，问心无愧地做着放荡不羁的自己，就像他表现出来的那样。如此一来，麦克雷就只是坐在观众席上观看他悲惨人生的千千万万人中的一个，最多他会上前来献花，说一句“真是感人的故事”。  
后者的猜想让源氏感到毛骨悚然，却像病斑一样在他心里扩散开来，因为源氏意识到他不能乞求别人和他一样可怜，就算是独一无二与他共享感觉的麦克雷也不行。即便这对源氏来说，是别人理解自己的唯一方式了。源氏被两种臆想拉扯。  
自从麦克雷的幽会那天起已经过了几个时日，这些针对麦克雷的微妙念想依然在源氏脑中挥之不去。日本迎来了梅雨季节，天空许久没有放晴，当源氏打着伞再次站在自家那个池塘边看水面的涟漪和歪歪斜斜的荷花的时候，才意识到自己是在单方面地依赖麦克雷，试图化解自己的孤独罢了。  
源氏看着自己的掌心，那天柔软皮肤的触感还让他记忆犹新。

日本连续下了好几天的雨，今天也不例外。能看到被打湿的樱花花瓣，从和式屋檐边滴滴答答流下来的雨水，如此种种充满异域风情的场景，对麦克雷来说算是十分有幸。瑞士已到黄昏，麦克雷一个人坐在简陋的卧室里，安安静静地靠在枕头上，看着窗外被阳光染成烈火颜色的云一点点地沾染在树林的边际，在遥远的另一边，浅浅的月光朦朦胧胧地显现在黑暗里，麦克雷看不到那月光，因为源氏已经睡去。窗外，雨还是淅淅沥沥地下，拍打在树叶，房檐，土地，水面上，那声音伴随着源氏轻轻的呼吸声，既让人烦躁，也让人平静。麦克雷有意地把自己的呼吸频率调成与源氏一样，这样便更有睡去的安详感。

突然，有什么触感传到了他指尖，然后蔓延到了整个手掌。  
那是来自皮肤的触感。手掌盖在额头上，还有几根发丝搔痒着他的手背，紧接着那只手一点点地向下滑去，中指蹭到了眉毛，手腕碰到了眼皮和有些颤抖的睫毛。然后无名指滑过鼻尖，手心压在嘴唇上，干燥的，微微张开的嘴唇。  
那只手继续缓缓向下，一点一点地摸过喉结和脖颈，然后停在锁骨上，微微冰凉的手似乎在向身体的一点热度索取温暖。过了一会，那只手滑向了胸口，和式睡衣的侧领盖在手背上，胸口仍然比手心要温热许多，心脏的搏动一下一下地传达给皮肤与皮肤接触的地方，大拇指轻轻磨蹭着胸前最中央的位置，小指蜻蜓点水似的碰着胸口下方。然后那只手不再动弹，在安静的呼吸声中与整个身躯一同微微起伏着。  
雨声从未停止，沉睡的呼吸声也一如既往地平稳，然后它们随着朦胧的月光一起淡出在黑暗里。  
麦克雷自始至终都静静地坐在床头，但是他的呼吸早就不再像入睡之人那样平静，他悲伤又愤恨地注视着自己的远比源氏粗糙的右手，也是刚才源氏使用的那只手，留恋着少年身体的轮廓和细腻的触感。他捂住自己的双眼，艰难地忍受着喉咙微微梗塞的感觉和眼角一丝酸楚。几乎是刻意地在继续呼吸，他下了床，离开了寝室，试图让自己的大脑一片空白。  
他不知道源氏在做什么，也不知道自己在做什么，他们彼此分享的只有沉默与背景的哗然。

源氏翻了一个身，把头用力埋进被子里，此时此刻他眼角也十分酸楚，终于他睁开眼睛看着泛红的月光，终于他无法克制地大口呼吸起来。他甚至不确定自己是不是身处梦境，虽然他无比清醒，但仍感到不真实。  
刚才沉默的忍耐让他心烦意乱，装作平静是如此的辛苦，以至于他甚至要忍住想哭的冲动。而现在他注视着窗外渐渐变红的天空，心情依然无法平静，各种各样的思绪在源氏脑海里像幻灯片一样纷纷一闪而过，他突然想起了麦克雷以前一句用来调侃的玩笑，便低声对着空荡荡的房间念道，“杰西。”  
他只是毫无意义地试着念这个名字罢了，这是他的第一次尝试，尽管听众只有他一人。他仍保留着刚才翻身过后蜷成一团的姿势，连头都没有抬，视线从窗外又回到了自己的被子上。但是不知怎的，听到自己的声音后，仿佛是抵消了刚才怯懦的沉默带来的焦虑，源氏突然平静了下来。他试图理清自己的思绪，也试图什么也不想地睡着，无论如何，他不想就这样彻夜心烦下去。  
源氏尝试解释自己的心情与冲动，为什么几天前麦克雷的幽会会让他不愉快，为什么明知道麦克雷就在那里还毫无底气地抚摸自己。直到窗外的天空从深红开始变得明亮，源氏觉得自己在思考，但大部分时间他都发呆度过，他无法入睡，然后毫无效率的思索和推理让他意识到一个毁灭性的事实。他绝不仅仅是依赖麦克雷那么简单。  
而是喜欢他。


	5. Chapter 5

在意识到自己喜欢麦克雷之后，源氏一次也没有提过这件事，不仅对当事人闭口不提，他甚至没有跟同学谈过，连自言自语都没有，也没有写在充满心事的日记本里。他自己都好奇是什么给了他这样的定力。那天夜晚的意外更是在第二天就被埋入了坟墓里，他理想中的那个潇洒自如的自己已经把这件事全然忘记了，显然真正的他还做不到。源氏姑且愿意称其为意外，他认为麦克雷甚至没有注意到，所以在短暂的纠结后，他也决定将此抛到脑后了，他不想让自己显得过于自作多情。并且，源氏用庸俗的“喜欢”一词概括了自己对麦克雷的感情，他自己也觉得有些草率。但是他不想再次思考这件事，在他看来任何类似的尝试都是在重蹈覆辙，让他回到那个浑浑噩噩的挂着红色月亮的晚上。  
源氏觉得这是他人生中最胆小的时刻，即便他表现出来的是多么淡然而无所畏惧。  
雨季即将迎来尾声，班级门口放置的五颜六色的敞开的伞越来越少了。源氏渐渐地懒于随身携带雨伞，开始觉得打伞是一件麻烦的事。在偶尔下雨的时候他便会淋湿，梳在脑后的头发也会一缕一缕地搭在额前，这很难受，与沾了雨水的衬衫贴在背上同样难受，但是源氏并不在乎。他把书包扔到边，站在洗漱间的镜前整理自己糟乱的刘海时，终于下定决心要染发了。现在他似乎已经消除了一切的顾虑，也不明白以前的自己在担心什么。  
于是第二天，他完全无视了荒谬的门禁时间，去花村街道上的理发店把自己的头发染成最亮的绿色，临走前他站在理发店里看着自己的头，出于不习惯，他觉得自己像个外星人。  
在光明正大地走进家门之后，源氏还没来得及把校服换掉，他就收到了半藏的传唤，这完全在他的意料范围之内。但他意想不到的是，在他理直气壮地站在他哥面前时，半藏竟然没对他绿油油的头发作出半点评价来。源氏本打算借此机会气气他，就算他呵斥自己也无所谓，但是这样一来这个临时想出的小计划就泡汤了。  
“今天是你继承神龙之力的仪式。”半藏开门见山。  
在源氏别扭的注视下，半藏拉开了自己上衣的衣襟，将其一路褪到腰间，露出了胸膛和手臂。在半藏作出脱衣的姿势时，源氏就准备好了要做眯眼撇嘴的表情，但是此时他看着他哥的胸一脸木然。源氏承认自己并不常看到半藏的裸体，但是这个从胸前一直延伸到手臂的刺青确实让他大吃一惊。  
“去洗澡，源氏。”半藏边穿好衣服边说。“然后在半小时之后回到这个房间。”  
看着扭头就走的半藏，源氏不得不有些生气地问“你不打算再说点什么吗？”这对他来说太突然了，也太莫名其妙了。  
“我想你都明白。”半藏离开了房间。  
源氏气得想笑，当然他不是对半藏生气，如同他大部分时候一样，他不知道自己在对什么鬼东西生气。他现在觉得恍如隔世，时间的飞速超出了他的想象，听着半藏在走廊上渐渐淡去的脚步声，他觉得上一次他哥和他说说笑笑还是几个月之前的事，而现在却成了话都不愿意多说一句的神棍。源氏心里知道是什么改变了哥哥，所以他现在对着这整栋房子大翻白眼。

刺青很痛，痛得深入骨髓。源氏不知道这是不是这个仪式所特有的疼痛，因为他以前并没有尝试过普通的刺青。他咬着牙没有叫出声，因为他觉得这太夸张了，他不想吵醒已经入睡的大婶们。  
“然后呢？”结束之后源氏对着镜子看着自己的胸和右臂上龙模样的花纹，突然意识到自己对绿色的热爱可能是神龙天赐，“它又不会发光。”

“去看看你的刀。”半藏靠在镜框上说。

源氏不在乎自己的刀，至少现在不。他回到自己的房间，终于没有刺青室灯光下的那般压抑，理智才一点点地回到脑中来。万籁俱寂，他把灯光调到最暗，不知疲倦地站在卧室的落地镜前注视皮肤上的纹路很久很久。他腹部有一种难以言喻的躁动，而他的眼眶湿润了，眼睛还无神地看着镜子里面。  
刺青室晃眼的灯光和兄长的声音似乎有着格外的魅惑作用，让源氏在脱掉上衣躺在躺椅上之前都没有多想这个仓促仪式的意义。这个仪式之所以仓促，可能也是半藏的诡计。源氏这样想。  
源氏很矛盾，他既渴望神龙给他的力量，又憎恶神龙给他的枷锁。  
而眼前的刺青，渐渐地从力量的象征变成奴仆的 烙印。越是看，他的眼睛就越酸。危机感第一次从内心深处涌了出来。源氏觉得自己永远无法逃出这个牢笼了。  
我完了。他想。

源氏抱着与以往都不同的心情再次来到学校，他扎眼的头发引起了一场骚动。当同学们围着他七嘴八舌的时候，源氏笑不出来，即便他曾经以为这是他想要的。他已经全然忘记自己对这头绿发的追求是什么开始的了，也不记得初衷是什么。源氏只知道是胆怯让他迟迟没有行动。  
但是是什么让他不再畏惧，他也不知道——在人生中最胆小的时刻他收获了怎样的勇气。

当他坐在座位上心不在焉地听着英语课时，他才发现，现在没有什么感情会在他心里激起剧烈波澜，而胆怯作为其中一员仅仅是随波逐流了而已。他的呼吸甚至平静了许多，不管夏天是多么燥热。  
教室外快要凋零的樱花和发到手中的，改好分数的英语试卷让源氏对麦克雷的思念再次浮到表面上来，一闪而过，被源氏低下头的一个小小的微笑覆盖了起来。一个毫无意义，也没有生机的微笑。

“源氏……为什么你最后还是染了绿色啊……”前座同学在某一个课间转过身来趴在源氏的课桌上说。

“因为…”源氏顿了顿，“我喜欢绿色吧。”

源氏平静而毫无生气的情绪持续了好几天，就像被盖了一层不透光的膜，抑制着一切蠢蠢欲动。直到一天下午放学他又听见了麦克雷与往日无常的声音。  
从那一刻开始，这层不透光的膜终于被捅破了。源氏这才发现他染发冲动的直接来源，是他对自己对麦克雷的感情产生的恐惧。就像在水壶里大部分水都被手抖洒出去后，没人会在乎剩下那一点了。源氏觉得自己的人生正在以各种方式分崩离析，他正在经历无形的灾难，所以对于头发之类的琐事就变得无所谓了。  
即便明白了这些，麦克雷的声音却在提醒他面对灾难，而不是就这样下去，心如死灰地迎接死亡。  
我得做点什么。他想。

“你今天不回家吗？”麦克雷问。  
“嗯。”源氏说。他现在站在旅店柜台前，在书包里翻找自己的证件和信用卡。站在对面接待的姑娘穿着淡粉色的和服，把长头发梳成一个丸子，带着完美的工作微笑，静静地等候着源氏。

拿到房卡后，源氏背着书包从左侧的楼梯走了上去。

“你刺青了？”麦克雷继续问。显然他那天晚上在场，但是什么都没有说。  
“是的。”源氏说，“你想看看吗？”  
没有几个人的和式旅馆此时十分寂静，源氏轻轻拉开木框的门，把书包扔在一旁的坐垫上。他脱下鞋，继续往深处走去，把窗户打开，然后一些枯萎的花瓣随风飘了进来。  
“听着，”源氏叹了一口气，把校服外套脱掉，扔在了床上，“我得告诉你一些事。”  
接着源氏来到卫生间检查水龙头，顺便洗了手。  
“首先，我姓岛田。”源氏习惯性地抬头，拨弄掉在额前的碎发，浅绿的头发和他又黑又深的眉毛十分不协调。  
麦克雷睁大了眼睛。

源氏觉得自己把什么都说了，甚至是那些需要保密的东西。因为整件事情，整个家族，他从小到大的人生，叙述一旦开了头就难以停下来。很多人都听过岛田这个姓氏，但不是所有人，一个成年不久的瑞士军校生可能就不知道。所以源氏用了客观，甚至是略带贬义的词句告诉了他“岛田”意味着什么。接着他又说明了自己在岛田家族中的定义。当构思语句的千万思绪渐渐走到尽头时，源氏说完了最后一句话，突然觉得有些脱力。因为没人规定麦克雷是可以信任的对象，从来没有。虽说他并不站在岛田家这一边，他也不愿意承担维护岛田的义务，但是如果有人，麦克雷或者麦克雷身边的人，要与这个家族做对，源氏自己只会成为牺牲品罢了。这种想法一闪而过，一瞬间源氏甚至觉得麦克雷与自己被建立这些超自然的联系就是为了获取这一刻的情报。这一切都有可能，源氏必须承认，因为他从不了解麦克雷。  
源氏感觉血液在倒流，他闭上双眼深呼吸，企图把这些荒谬的想法从脑中抹去。  
因为他更愿意相信，没有任何的目的或阴谋，只是该死而温柔的命运把一个人送到离他生命最近的地方，除了陪着他什么也不做，所以这个人也值得了解源氏的更多，家庭，爱好，甚至是伤口，那些无人问津的东西。  
他站起身来，走到衣架旁边的落地镜面前，开始解衬衫的扣子。  
“看到了吗？”源氏把脱去的白色校服衬衫从裤子里揪出来，顺手扔在了身后的床上。这是他自从刺青的当晚以来第一次认真地注视这条绿龙的纹路。“这大概就是那种刻在身体上的诅咒吧。”  
“除非我死，或是让这副身体稀巴烂，”源氏走近，手指触摸着镜子里的自己，“我都不是自由的。”  
察觉到麦克雷似乎想要说什么，源氏停下来等他，但是对面的沉默让他回到自己的话题上来。  
“我甚至不知道这该死的墨流到了我身体多深的地方。”源氏离开镜前，拿起床上的白衬衫重新穿上。  
“不管你怎么想，”源氏背靠着床板坐在了座垫上，“这些从来都不是我想要的。”  
“如果可以，我想离开。”源氏继续说，他捂住了自己的双眼，“我想摆脱这些，离开这个地方。这个姓氏是我的累赘。”  
“但是我不知道现在是不是已经晚了。”他绝望地看着自己手臂上的刺青。  
“要我说，源氏，”麦克雷说，“你应该更有勇气一点。”  
源氏第一次听见麦克雷嘴中吐出自己名字的音节，听起来怪怪的。  
“我从很小起就是一个人了，”麦克雷说，“这么说你可能会嫉妒，但是那种滋味并不好受。”  
“我的父母被强盗枪杀了，在我五岁的时候。”  
“然后我被经常招待我父亲的酒馆老板胖保罗收养了，他是个好人，他还教我怎么用枪。”  
“十一岁的时候我给胖保罗留下了一笔钱然后离开了我的家乡。之后又发生了很多事，一年前我才来到了瑞士。”  
“我觉得自己几乎是一个人活到现在的。”麦克雷笑了笑，“但是你猜怎么着，我说这些不是为了让你珍惜家人在身边的时光。”  
“我想说的是，一个人活着并不可怕。”  
“没什么东西能一辈子缠着你。走吧，去更远的地方。”  
源氏发誓他不想哭的，他没有想到自己事到如今还会这么软弱。但是眼泪被麦克雷平静的声音和温柔的鼓励牵引了出来，他无法克制。他只想说一句“谢谢”，但是却哽在了嗓子里。他失去力气，身体一点点地从床沿滑下去，然后顺势蜷起身子，把头埋在了膝盖里。但是他知道他的伪装是没有意义的，因为麦克雷不在别的地方，不在被他所格挡的前方亦或是背后，而是就在这里，在源氏的脑中，在源氏的眼睛里，在源氏的胸口，与源氏的位置不差分毫。人在安心的时候比在悲伤时更容易流泪，孤独的，被长久埋在土壤里的梦想突然被给予一点希望，这是无数的自我安慰和自我打气无法比拟的。源氏温热的泪水濡湿了校裤，他努力地进行着不停被哽咽打断的呼吸。他第一次觉得心里充满力量，他第一次觉得自己不是孤身一人。他第一次像这样开心。  
要是早点遇见你就好了。源氏想起他们第一次见面时他说的话，这句话此时与“谢谢”两个字剧烈冲突，最终都沉溺在了呜咽里，换来一阵应景的沉默。  
但是在源氏停止哭泣后，还在延续的沉默就变得尴尬了起来。见麦克雷没有说话的意思，源氏索性继续把头埋在膝盖里，闭上了眼睛。麦克雷还是在那个眼熟的地方，一个大操场，四周环绕着茂密的黑胡桃树林 ，阳光大片地洒在上面，不同的人穿着同样的训练服分散在视野里。每一次连接，源氏都同麦克雷一起这操场上不同的位置，日复一日，他便熟悉了这里的布局。不仅是操场，还有他们的宿舍楼，更衣室和医疗部。就像源氏真的去过那里一样，这一切都历历在目，让他觉得亲切又熟悉。那些场景像幻灯片一样在脑内闪过，接着一切又回到了此时此刻，源氏跟着麦克雷的视线看着蓝天，云层很厚重，悬在低空，暖风吹在脸上，把麦克雷的刘海吹乱了。  
“这些是幻觉吗？”源氏的声音几乎小得听不见，他睁开眼睛，看着自己的校裤。  
“不是。”麦克雷说。不知怎么他察觉到源氏没有在开玩笑，便使用了十分严肃的回答方式。  
源氏站起身来，衬衫被挤出褶皱的底边轻轻地盖住了他的裤腰。他走进浴室打开淋浴头，几滴冰冷的水溅到他的手上和脸上，然后他急忙从浴室里出来，站在床边开始解裤带的扣子。他现在心情好了很多，觉得自己得说点什么让麦克雷知道，顺便把刚才出的糗给掩盖过去。  
泪痕还干在脸颊上，他就已经忍不住笑起来。  
“麦克雷，我...”源氏又开始解衬衫扣。  
我喜欢你。  
“我想到你那里去。”告白的话语一闪而过，源氏认为现在不是说这个的时候，太突兀了，不符合上下文，也和空气格格不入。这句话只是突然从他脑子蹦出来，差点蹦到嘴边。他从没想过要告白，没想过，也不打算以后想，他对自己发誓。源氏再次走进浴室，淋浴头的水已经热了起来。  
“好，我等着你。”  
麦克雷知道自己说了一句多么不负责任的话。  
在源氏洗澡的间隙，麦克雷切断了连接，简单构想了一下这个荒谬的提议。他也许可以告诉莫里森或者安吉拉，让他们想办法。说到底源氏开朗的性格很适合这里，尤其是本部。但这一切都不太现实，因为源氏不是别人，是岛田家的少爷，而守望先锋也不是默默无闻收养流浪者的福利社区，而是联合国认证的国际维和集团。虽然车到山前必有路，就像麦克雷的生活方式那样，他可以等到源氏到达了瑞士再想这些事，但是很明显这不是拖延时间就能有解的问题。  
麦克雷冲着蓝天翻了一个白眼，终结了这些为了解决问题的混乱思绪，这就像数学一样难，虽然他没怎么上过学。  
他认为今天与源氏的对话已经结束了，尽管它有一个尴尬的结尾，他们甚至没有道别——麦克雷怪罪源氏毫无预告地就脱完了身上的衣服。好在源氏没有特地赤身裸体地照镜子，麦克雷也无非只能看见手臂和腿一下一下闪现在视野里。他在源氏脱下内裤钻入水中时就匆匆离开了，因为他不能在源氏洗澡时还呆在那里。绝不能。虽然没能道别，但在麦克雷看来，把那个荒谬的提议作为这次无比煽情，可能还意义非凡的对话的结尾，也是个不错的选择。另一方面，麦克雷发誓，他脑子肯定是出问题了，他从没有像这样纯情过，天知道他在暗影守望呆的这么多天来，在澡堂见过多少裸体大汉了。不仅如此，他也无法想象他居然像个老妈子一样对一个只比他小两岁的小子循循善诱，他一辈子的肥皂剧语言功底可能都在这里用光了。  
然后麦克雷转念一想，尽管毫无疑问的都是男性，但他觉得源氏和暗影守望的大汉不是一回事。这种针对源氏的微妙偏见是什么时候开始的，他已经记不清了。  
麦克雷永远不会说自己是个体贴的人，除了他早逝的父母和胖保罗，他没自发地对别人温柔过。也许是源氏和他共享了太多感觉，尤其是痛觉，麦克雷才会觉得与他同病相怜，甚至想避免把痛觉无端地施加到他身上，毕竟没人喜欢被揍。麦克雷时常感觉到愧疚，因为这个可怜的高中生打架的次数可远比他少多了，尽管源氏是个不良少年，但麦克雷自己可是个亡命徒。所以在源氏和那个乖巧的日本女孩在博物馆玩时，麦克雷甚至选择了逃跑，这他看起来像个胆小鬼，无论源氏还是当时那两个找茬的人都会这么想；但如果没有源氏在另一端，麦克雷会毫不犹豫地反击，而不是自作多情地顾虑太多。麦克雷不满的是，源氏让他变成一个优柔寡断又善良和蔼的老太太。他想要保护源氏，他自己也不知道为什么会这么想。  
假如麦克雷认为，上帝为了培养他的慈悲心，才把源氏放在这里，让麦克雷身不由己地关心他，那还好说。虽然他没有做过类似的工作，但是照顾小弟弟看起来不是难事。但是并非如此，麦克雷第一次看到源氏的脸时就意识到了。那时源氏的心情并不好，所以他在匆匆照过镜子之后就走开了，没有任何的表示。而麦克雷却吓了一跳。当时那种头脑发热的感觉和后来那个有点尴尬的夜晚是相似的，麦克雷不知道源氏那时是否意识清醒，而且那一切都太短暂，仅仅是一个漫漫长夜的小插曲罢了。所以麦克雷什么都没说，他不知道该说什么，“你真美”吗？他也许可以开这样的玩笑，但他自己心里清楚这是发自内心的真话。  
麦克雷谴责自己是个低级的变态，他只是单纯地被源氏吸引，被他的眼睛，被他身体的触感。就像许许多多个他曾经中意过的约炮对象一样。  
但是源氏不会成为他的约炮对象，不是因为他们相隔的物理距离，而是因为源氏又和那些浓妆淡抹的漂亮小姐姐不一样。  
那么源氏对麦克雷究竟算什么，他时不时就会思考这个他认为无解的问题。源氏不是他的战友，不是露水情人，不是需要照顾的小弟弟，也不是单纯的快乐制造机。源氏仅仅是一次一次地敲打着他独自生活的壁垒，然后近距离站在他的面前，让人无法无视。  
麦克雷认为自己无法变得多愁善感，不管什么时候都一样，他只是一个没心没肺的小牛仔罢了。

在源氏离开旅店回到家后，惊讶地发现半藏没有发怒，也没有专门过来教育他，而是询问他在想什么。源氏不喜欢撒谎，便把他该说的都说了，他企求兄长能理解他。只要半藏许可他离开，源氏就不会在意刺青了，这是他的让步。但源氏心里有数，如果是一年前的半藏或许会同意，但是现在不行。他早就不认识他哥哥了。  
半藏生气了，如源氏所料。半藏没有说话，他的沉默散发出无形的压力，但是源氏十分冷静，他不再像以前那样因为争论而生气发抖，而是对不说话的半藏用简洁的语言重申了一遍自己的想法和坚决的态度。那之后源氏没有等半藏的回答，而是径直回了自己的房间。  
接下来的好几天，半藏都禁止源氏出门，这当然不仅是嘴上的承诺，而源氏的房间门口站着五六个守卫。没人知道这种监禁的期限是到何时。没有暴躁地砸门，也没有大喊大叫，源氏自己都觉得自己看上去性情大变，他一边做好了与兄长翻脸的准备，一边连续几天在房间里一声不吭地写日记。他在拟定计划，其中的第一步就是离开岛田城，这是最详细的一步，也是最重要的一步。这一切要从怎么撂倒门口的守卫开始，这对源氏来说并不难，接着他要走一条最隐蔽的路线到后城墙的位置，翻出去到树林之后，记住防入侵机关的位置，尽可能使用直线离开，源氏就能成功到达花村的边缘。那之后就简单多了，他只要尽快去最近的机场离开日本就行。源氏不敢多想那之后的事，因为这些会让他高兴得失去理智，他可以亲身到麦克雷的学校去，也可以第一次面对面地见到麦克雷，而不是通过该死的储物柜或者饭盆的反光。他决定到时候一定要亲自去揪麦克雷的老年胡子，这将是最优先的。  
源氏收拾行李——一个小腰包——除了钱和乱七八糟真真假假的证件以外，他只带了日记和一本相册，除此之外他没有留恋太多。  
行动当晚，源氏在打开房门之前问候了一下麦克雷，麦克雷在这天的早些时候受了一点轻伤，现在正在医疗部的病床上坐着。  
“我出发了。”他说。

他用力击中了离门口最近的两个人的后颈，然后勒住了第三个人的脖子，在剩下两人冲上来之前把他们踢倒在地。防止他们再爬起来或者大喊大叫，源氏补了几个手刀，确保他们晕了过去。接着他从大婶们的宿舍一侧，也是离半藏最远的一侧，绕到整座建筑的后面。为了不发出声响，他用尽了他身为忍者学习的所有技巧，一路来到了城墙的墙边。  
然后半藏的声音让他大脑一片空白。  
“你觉得你能逃过我的眼睛吗？”半藏说。  
源氏根据声音判断出半藏还在他身后挺远的地方。尽管他现在已经有些许紧张，但是这并不妨碍他的行动，他仍可以在被半藏追上前翻过那面墙，然后一遍躲，一遍向更远的位置移动。因为半藏也可以爬墙，就像他一样，这是他们身为岛田兄弟在早年就习得的技能。所以翻过墙不代表着可以放松警惕。  
“你真的要走吗？”半藏低沉的声音在黑夜里甚至有一些恐怖。  
“是的。”源氏一个音节都没有颤抖，他甚至不知道自己哪里来的勇气，“除非你杀了我。”  
“如果你离开岛田城一百米外的地方，我就杀了你。”半藏听上去不是在开玩笑。  
然后源氏听到半藏弓箭弦在空气中振动的声音。他几乎在一瞬间整理好了情绪，让脑海中只留下向前走的决心。听辨箭的位置这在安静的夜晚并不是难事。于是在他向前跑的时候，他发觉箭射在了他身后的地上，但是他的两条腿被划伤了，还有一箭射进了他的侧腰。  
来不及思考这是怎么回事，源氏拔掉了从背后插进来的箭，赶忙抓上了眼前的墙壁。尽管打在他身上的三发力度都不大，但是痛觉仍然在影响他爬墙的速度，再加上突如其来的紧张感，源氏觉得自己的腹部就要炸了。  
在听到飞镖的声音时，源氏才想起半藏曾经在无聊的午时训练时给他介绍过两种新的箭型，其中一种就是分裂箭，这就是为什么刚才那一箭打在了地上他却仍然被打中。但是此时分裂箭不是重点，而是分裂箭让他想起的第二种箭型——靠声音定位的侦察箭会让他失去一切在黑暗中躲藏的优势。  
来不及想那么多，剧烈的痛感中断了他的思绪。他离墙顶只有咫尺之遥，但是三枚飞镖不偏不倚地刺中了他的左肩膀。他无法忍耐因痛苦而溢出嗓子的呻吟，他的呼吸更加急促了。  
“你真的觉得你能离开这里吗？”源氏没有回头过，但是半藏的声音已经很近了。  
“当然。”源氏的声音失去了刚才的平稳，但是仍有底气，“因为我比你快。”  
源氏的左手已经动弹不得，他用右手的力量撑着身体翻过了这面墙。  
狼狈地落地之后，他的大脑才开始慢慢运作，思绪涌了进来，似乎是这面墙把半藏的威压隔开了。至此，痛感才让源氏清楚地意识到，半藏的确想要致他于死地，这再也不是他们童年时开的玩笑了。而他现在也只有一个选择，就是离开这里，因为他不想退缩，不想求饶。  
刚才的三镖几乎打穿了他的左肩膀，钉在墙面上，而他为了翻过墙硬是把手臂从镖上扯下来了。他捂住左肩的伤口，那里已经血肉模糊，血不住地往外流，染了他一手。他疼得想哭，他想要包扎一下，但是他的左手几乎不能动了，而且他必须向前走。  
必须向前走。  
面对兄长的侦察箭他无法躲藏，所以他唯一能做的就是奔跑，用可能的最快的速度。他慌乱地寻找着记忆中的路线，奋力的奔跑让他腿上的伤口变大了，他也顾不上给左肩包扎，颠簸的步伐蹭到了树林里的机关，不知道从哪里飞出来的小飞镖划伤了他的脸，手臂，和身体，留下一道一道长长的血痕。但他顾不上这些，他必须向前走，麦克雷的话语浮现在他的脑海中，给了他前进的勇气。

“走吧，去更远的地方。”  
黎明将至，源氏脑袋里嗡嗡作响，想到这句话他才隐约回忆起来——刚才听到了麦克雷的声音。他忍不住轻笑一声，边笑边咳，他嗓子里有一股血腥味，即便如此他也只能继续大口呼吸着。假如他真的能遇见麦克雷，除了揪他的胡子之外，还要对此事进行道歉才行。因为他知道，越是刻骨铭心的疼痛，他们分享得越是毫无保留。  
源氏也不知道自己跑了多久，嗓子哑得几乎发不出声音来，疲累和疼痛也让他的意识渐渐模糊。但是他很开心地发现，他已经到花村的边缘了。尽管他的视线摇摇晃晃，但他仍然可以清楚地看到，前方的樱花树渐渐地被松树和梧桐树取代。这对他来说是莫大的安慰，他就近靠在一棵树上调整自己的呼吸。他脸上，手臂上，腿上，躯干上几乎都是大大小小的伤口，有的还在流血，有的血已凝固。他白色的左袖已经全被染红了，左肩的伤口因为整个手臂的重量而疼痛，他觉得自己的左臂几乎要断了。  
在敏锐感被无限削弱的现在，他仍能察觉到身后的声音，而当他反应过来的时候已经晚了。他几乎想在一瞬间迈开腿，但是却动弹不得。他顾不上紧张，顾不上崩溃，因为从他背后插进来的利刃，那冰凉的触感混在他的血肉里，夺走了他全部的注意力。  
“我不是叫你看看你的刀吗？”半藏处变不惊的声音在此时就像是地狱的钟声。  
血腥味在源氏的嗓子里炸开来，他吐出一口血。在绝望和紧张的折磨下，在失血过多的眩晕中，他奋力地保持呼吸，尽管这简单的动作已经到了让他痛苦的地步。而痛觉不留情地侵蚀着他的全身，他几乎已经麻木了。他双腿发软，单单站在原地就已经耗尽他的所有力气了。  
半藏一步步走向他的身后，拔掉了他身上的刀，这是源氏曾经使用的武士刀，此时在血的侵染下暗淡无光。刀刃抽离让伤口变得更大，源氏无力地跪倒在树干前，他仿佛听见了麦克雷的叫喊声，但是此时那不再平静的叫声和自己的那么像，他无法区分。整个世界都是一团黑泥，于是再震耳欲聋的声音，无论是自己的还是麦克雷的，他都听不真切。源氏寻找着自己最后的清醒，努力地转过身靠在树干上，企图用袖子里的飞镖打掉半藏手上的刀。半藏躲开了。  
“你不想反悔吗？”半藏问，他现在看起来像个恶鬼，源氏已经分辨不出昔日兄长的模样了。  
“不。”源氏已经不再思考。  
曾经握在自己手中的武士刀现在在他的眼前，映着黎明的阳光闪闪发亮，他终于感到胆怯，感到死亡距离自己这么近，恐惧感燃烧在他的胸口，他想逃，他想哭，但是他已经哪里也去不了了。他几乎找不到自己的力气，他昏昏欲睡，这感觉几乎和体育考试刚过后的数学课一样，又累又困，眼前的一切都搅和在一起了。  
他很害怕，只有恐惧清楚地留在脑中。  
“很抱歉我得杀了你，”半藏闭上了眼睛，似乎在受着什么的煎熬。或许只是源氏感觉他受到了煎熬，他什么都看不清，也许半藏痛苦的表情只是他的错觉，他的一厢情愿。  
“希望你明白，源氏。”  
随着刀尖的落下，源氏几乎什么都感觉不到了，他的身体，他的腿，他的手臂，似乎他所有的身体部位都在离他的意识远去，或是相反，唯独一点点变弱的心跳声在他耳朵里无限放大。他明明没有哭，他早就没有哭的力气了，却感觉到有什么不断地从他的眼睛里流出来，一直流到下巴尖，是眼泪，还是血，他也分不清了。  
眼前渐渐发黑，呼吸变得越来越微弱，死亡感笼罩了源氏的世界，同时也笼罩了麦克雷的世界。源氏最后还是想起了这一点，在意识几乎远去的边缘，终于明白自己即将死去的那一刻，他突然感到无尽的愧疚。  
这句话几乎没有说出口，源氏仅仅是对空气做着嘴型，他不能指望谁能听见，只有他自己能感受到唇边吐出的微弱的气息。  
“对不起。”  
他从未如此强烈地希望自己与麦克雷之间的联系不曾存在过。


	6. Chapter 6

这里不是天堂或者地狱。他感觉自己在深海中沉淀了许久，没有光，没有氧气，只有冰冷的一片深渊，外界所有的声音都像是隔了几层厚厚的冰山才传到他的耳中。不知多久之后他才发现上面隐隐约约投射下了光，黑色的深海慢慢变成浅蓝色，似乎有人拽着他的手把他拉到了水面之下。他渐渐地发现自己在呼吸，平稳而缓慢，毫无波澜。距离水面越来越近，射下来的光也越来越刺眼，最终他的世界从黑色变成了白色。  
源氏睁开了眼睛。  
刺眼的白光正对着源氏的脸打了下来，他不适地眯了眯眼。他反应了一下自己身在哪里，头顶的手术灯，周围灰色的墙壁，和一扇大铁门，除此之外他看不到其他，因为他无法坐起来，甚至无法转头。这个场景源氏十分熟悉，就像他看的许多电影中的那样，如果天堂是更美好的地方的话，那他现在一定还活着，身处某处的医院。但是他想不到有谁会救他，罪恶的岛田家少爷活该死去。也许半藏突然反悔，或是他本来就在下这么一盘让源氏死亡又复生的棋，好用这种刻骨铭心的方式教育他要热爱家庭。源氏认为这是最有可能的，也许这样就可以解释为什么半藏在把刀插进他的胸口时会那样泰然自若。  
他开始寻找自己的知觉，希望自己无法动弹只是暂时的疲惫所致，但他努力了很久都没有结果，他感觉不到身体的任何部分，大腿，手指，或是脖颈，或是其他。仿佛他从来没有拥有这些部件一样，似乎遗留给他的仅剩下一颗头颅和一个微弱跳动的心脏。他想说话，但是发不出声音来，盖在他脸上的机器撬开了他的嘴，抵在他的喉咙上。呼吸机帮他维持着呼吸，他轻轻地转了转眼球，想再看看自己身边都有什么器械，这是他唯一能做的动作了。  
声音一点点流入他的耳中，从厚重遥远变得轻巧真实。病房外有隐隐约约的脚步声，说话声，推车的声音，文件掉落的声音，机械的提示音，但是这些声音都太过微弱了，几乎要被这个房间的孤寂全部吞噬，然后仅剩下时钟指针，心电图仪和营养液的液滴三种规律的声音交错在一起，让人烦躁而压抑，就像这个阴冷又灰色的房间一样。  
然后他听到门把手转动的声音，病房外的嘈杂也随之涌入。  
“源氏，你醒了。”  
一个源氏不认识的金发女性走了进来。她扎了一个马尾，身上穿着黑色的毛衣和一个长长的白色大褂，手里抱着一个加了几张纸的板夹，看上去是一个医生。女医生似乎很焦急，她大步走向源氏旁边放满了器械的地方做了某些操作和记录——源氏最终也没能看到那桌子上到底有什么，他只能服从自己的听觉。  
接着医生来到了源氏的床边，检查着源氏的眼睛和他脸上盖着的乱七八糟，金色的刘海几乎掉在源氏的额前。在近距离看到医生的脸之后，源氏才惊讶地发现这位焦急地为他检查，有可能是他的主治医生的人，还几乎是个小姑娘，她看上去是那样的年轻，也许年龄与源氏不相上下。但是她此时却没有年轻女孩的朝气，她很疲惫，薄薄的一层妆盖不住她的黑眼圈，她的嘴唇甚至有些干裂了。  
源氏努力地想说点什么，但是他仍然发不出一个音节来。  
“源氏。”医生说，“在你情况稳定下来后，我会马上给你做声带恢复手术，好吗？”  
源氏看向了医生的眼睛，他没有办法回答她，显然他没有发表意见的能力，同时医生对此也心知肚明。于是医生温柔地对他一笑之后，便离开了病房，房门关上的瞬间一切又变得压抑烦闷起来。源氏想不通为什么要先单单恢复他的声带，虽然就他几乎失去所有身体部件的现在，优先治疗哪里都很奇怪。所以源氏不想再思考，他很疲倦，在即将睡去的时候，他想到了麦克雷。他想知道麦克雷在哪里，在做什么，他认为也许能梦到这一切，于是就安心地睡着了。

在声带恢复手术结束之后，源氏终于可以如愿以偿地说话了。但是他开口才发现自己的声带并没有被恢复，事实上他被装上了一个新的声带。他发出的声音中透露出的电子音让他活像一个智械，这让他感到很不舒服。  
调试过程十分漫长，源氏和医生几乎一起度过了充实的整个下午，源氏想要聊点什么，但是医生太过专注，以致于源氏完全找不到合适的聊天气氛。源氏还想问问关于他其他身体部位的问题，他在鼓起勇气说出来之后，却被医生委婉地转移了话题。那之后源氏放弃了交谈，只有在必要测试的时候才会说一些关于“描述你的城市”这样的话。源氏很清楚能说话对他来说意味着什么，他有一件立即想做的事——联系麦克雷。对此越是渴望，这个下午越是难熬，直到黄昏时分，医生才终于离开了病房。  
他没想好要说什么，也不知道用什么话语来解释自己目前尴尬的处境，但是这些都不重要，他只想和麦克雷说话。他决定开始叫麦克雷的名字，他总该找个契机这么做。  
“杰西？”  
他尝试着连接麦克雷。源氏在自己的病房里看着灰色的墙壁，叫着麦克雷的名字，用他最大限度的安慰的声音。  
没有回音。

又过了好几天，几乎每天源氏都在做着这样的尝试，但是从没有成功过。他因此而备受打击。他本不觉得这间水泥病房有多阴森恐怖，但是他绝望感开始涌上他的心头，和这里厚重的墙壁一起压在他的胸口，甚至要抑制他的心跳和呼吸。他不敢想象究竟发生了什么。  
但是直到医生带着一个金发男人走进病房时，源氏才体会到真正的绝望。  
金发男人很健壮，脸上挂着让人安心的笑容。他穿着蓝色的制服长外套，胸口别着勋章或是徽式，这套制服非常帅气，和源氏的校服比起来好看多了。男人和医生一并坐在了源氏的床边，分别进行了自我介绍，这是源氏在与医生沉默相处好几天后第一次知道她的名字。男人名叫杰克·莫里森，医生叫做安吉拉·齐格勒。而他这监狱病房所在的地方，是瑞士的守望先锋总部。  
“我们必须告诉你，你有权利知道这些。”在介绍完守望先锋后，莫里森总结道。这是个国际维和集团，源氏对此略有耳闻，这提醒了源氏，他此刻正躺在正义使者们的根据地，而半藏的确放弃了他。他们是源氏天生的敌人，至少从立场上来说是的，而源氏现在被囚禁在一个监狱病房里，和两位正义使者平静地交谈。这些场景让他想起了他很小的时候被各路势力绑架的经历。大同小异。  
“源氏，听着，”齐格勒医生说，“今天就是我们讨论你的身体的时候了。”  
“嗯。”源氏的声音毫无波动。  
“你的左臂因为重伤截肢。”  
这个他猜到了。  
“因为脊髓损伤，”齐格勒医生顿了顿，“所以你的躯干和四肢已经瘫痪了。”  
怪不得我什么都感觉不到。他想。  
“我们将会这样救你。”  
一张图片被投影到源氏的面前，上面有一个可笑的智械模型正在三百六十度旋转。旁边则是手臂零件的细节，包括武器在内，是他最熟悉的飞镖，守望先锋考虑得真周到。  
“关于这个模型，我们需要征求你的同意。”齐格勒说。“以及...”  
“以及，”莫里森接过了话，“这个手术的条件。”  
源氏早就猜到了这个条件，莫里森说了很多，很复杂，几乎都是废话，用简洁的话说就是帮他们围剿岛田。源氏不得不感慨，所谓的维和集团和那些嫉妒岛田而绑架他的小型恶势力也不过是一丘之貉，至少在这种手段上。  
“明天早上我还会过来，到那时告诉我你的答复，好吗？”齐格勒医生说。她示意源氏那张滑稽模型的投影可以声控，如果想要再研究可以随时叫出来看。

源氏觉得这很可笑，因为他根本没有选择。因为这种囚禁可以是无期限的，源氏可以一直躺在这里，对自己的身体没有丝毫支配权，靠着繁重的机器维持生命一直到烂掉，或是到守望先锋倒闭，后者可能会优先发生。最重要的是，源氏已经清楚地认识到，他和麦克雷的联系已经不复存在了，他已经知道这意味着什么了。这意味着他支离破碎地躺在瑞士这个该死的地方是命中注定的，或者说，是被操纵的。  
到头来，他还是没有自由，他从一个笼子跳进了另一个笼子，永远活在别人的计划里，甚至以身体为代价。神龙刺青的确可以滚蛋了，现在他要变成丑陋的智械了。  
到头来，麦克雷根本不是被上帝派到他身边陪他的人，也根本没有什么上帝。只有守望先锋和该死的岛田。他还是孤身一人。  
他想自杀，但是他甚至无力咬断自己的舌头。

第二天，齐格勒医生按照约定来了。  
“源氏，你现在可以告诉我你的答复了。”  
“我只有一个要求。”源氏说，“把发光的地方都做成绿色。”  
又是一个极其漫长的手术，连源氏都担心齐格勒医生的精力是否足够。但他没有陪着医生坚持到最后，他睡着了，被打了麻醉，虽然这对他几乎没有的身体意义不大。睡前他希望可以做最后一个美梦。  
当源氏再次醒来时，知觉终于再次流入他的大脑里，他终于能动了。第一时间他握住了自己的拳头，机械手指比他原来的手指粗了一圈，让他觉得自己长了一手的冻疮。他摸到自己的齿轮关节，这让他的心里感到一阵恶心，但是他在尝试着适应。他慢慢找回自己每一块肌肉活动的感觉，尽管他身上已经没有人类的肌肉了。他试着活动自己的脖子，他试着张嘴，他试着坐起来，他试着抬起手臂，他试着发力。终于他把盖在身上的白色床单掀开，跳下了床。站着的感觉让人怀念。  
齐格勒医生已经离开，源氏猜她是去睡午觉了，现在他的病房里有两个负责看护他的护士。关于其他源氏没能看到的东西，那个烦人的时钟就在他床后那面灰头土脸的墙上，床边的那个桌子非常大，上面放着除了一般医院都会有的仪器之外，还摆了一堆乱七八糟的盘子，盘子里放着完整或者撕裂的零件，源氏猜到那些就是自己身上的东西。但是这个病房不重要，他有别的事情想确认。  
于是源氏冲出了房间，他听见了护士的叫声，但是不打算回应。对于机械身体的不适应就像是远程操控一台战争时期的缝纫机一样，他冲劲过大，差点撞在门框上。于是他扶住墙壁，再次体会腿脚如何用力，便迈着试探的步子拐了出去。两名护士没有追出来。  
走廊里的灯光十分晃眼，源氏才想起来桌子上放着他的面罩，他忘了带。这具身体的操作感让他崩溃，单一动作尚且没有问题，但是像走路这样需要全身协调的动作，即便这是最简单的，源氏都无法体面地完成。他不得不把大部分重量都靠在墙壁上，以免突然跪倒，后仰或是前倾。他现在就像个刚刚学走路的小婴儿，之后还有无尽的康复训练等着他，他要在一群陌生人的注视下，像一个白痴一样，无尽地重复着一些弱智失败，比如走路摔倒。源氏知道世界上有很多身残志坚的人，他们乐观的态度将会是残疾人们的灯塔。但是源氏才不管这些，他就是觉得很恶心。恶心自己，也恶心周围的人。这或许是他身为少爷的自尊心在作祟。  
他在寻找一些画面，一些眼熟的画面，好来给他的病床瞎猜提供一些更有力的论据。他尽可能快地前进着，这条走廊很长，似乎他的房间是最深处的。这条走廊上的一切都很陌生，但是源氏仍不放心，却因此感到莫名的期待。  
他终于来到了大厅，这个大厅让他熟悉，但是他依旧不能下结论，毕竟世界上的医院长得都差不多。他看着挂号台，上面的电子板，台前一排一排的板凳，板凳上坐着的人，来来往往穿着白衣的护士们。源氏绞尽脑汁地回忆，他希望记忆中的每一个细节都能和眼前的景象对应起来，但是他的记忆太模糊了，他想得脑子生疼。然后源氏睁开眼睛做最后的确认——他觉得不是这里，他从没有在梦里来过这样的地方。  
一个护士从他的身边绕过，她扎着棕黑色的马尾，涂着大红色的唇膏，和旁人说说笑笑。瞬间源氏被拉进了某个梦境，那是一个阳光温暖的下午，而他意识恍惚地做着课本上的题目。  
可悲的病床猜想被无情地证实，源氏回到了病房里。

源氏毫无怨言地度过了数十日的康复训练。他练习走路，跑步，跳跃，爬墙，一切指标都要回到那个悲惨的夜晚以前，甚至要更高，因为这副身体的速度和力量都远远超越了他原来的肉身。一开始他的身体除了腹部的一块机壳以外只有裸露的人造肌肉，连之前模型图上特意画出来的飞镖都没给他；源氏觉得这就像被剥了皮一样，深红色的肌肉上还有清楚的纹路。后来齐格勒医生解释说这是为了练习时保持身体轻便，在外出的时候就会给裸露的人造肌肉外层覆盖一层机壳，以防肌肉损伤。这副身体因像个暴露狂而滑稽无比，而且躯干内的大部分内脏已经被替换成电池或者动力机构，所以源氏不需要进食，不需要排泄，不需要最珍贵的内分泌系统，而他光滑的屁股，即便被做得像个色情女郎一样，也仅供观赏。无可厚非，裸露在外没有突起的下身，谁不会多看几眼呢。  
如果有人和源氏开诸如此类肮脏的玩笑，他不会在意，他甚至还会自我调侃。就像他从不接受这具身体带给他的尴尬一样，他从不认为这具身体属于自己，或和自己有一丝一毫的关系。只有这样想他才能摆脱恶心感，否则他会因此窒息。  
康复训练的场地跨区很大，源氏去哪都行，但他不会和任何人说话。于是他亲身到了许多美好而让人留恋的地方，比如那个大操场，和后面围绕的茂密的黑胡桃树林。源氏以为他会与麦克雷偶遇，但是他来来去去好几回，也没从一堆穿着黑色背心的青年人里看到他。源氏没有特地用眼神去搜寻麦克雷，也许没能偶遇也是一件好事，这帮他剩下了不必要的麻烦。  
失去了站在麦克雷身边的特权之后，他们的距离可以是这么遥远，明明他们站在同一片土地上，彼此却黯淡到无法被发现。这对源氏来说是前所未有的体验，因为麦克雷从来都是他世界里最显眼的一个。源氏不感到遗憾或者悲伤，也没有躁动或者渴望，也许这具机械身体把他的情感都夺走了。他现在全都知道了，这里不是军校，是守望先锋的分部，而麦克雷显然是其中的成员。就像半藏说的那样，源氏太过单纯了，把事情想得很简单，以为一切都会顺着他的心意，所以他才会心甘情愿，自欺欺人地被骗。源氏不怪麦克雷，麦克雷只是履行自己的职责，用花言巧语引导他走向死亡罢了。也许他应该由衷地祝贺守望先锋的计划大功告成。只不过他没有多余的感情为此开心。  
讽刺的是，瑞士曾经是他梦寐以求的地方，麦克雷曾经是他最想见的人。而岛田源氏已经死去，他现在是作为别人的工具，呼吸着，活着，就像机械被人类使用一样。仅此而已。  
有时候他希望时间停在那个在旅店的夜晚。

有一天齐格勒医生敲开了源氏的房门，她带着源氏之前背的腰包，站在门口，走廊里的灯光照亮了黑暗的房间。  
“这是你的东西，源氏。”她说，“我只是粗略地检查了一下，里面有的地方沾了血，有的地方有残损，但不是大碍。你可能需要这个。”  
“不，我不需要。”源氏说，“扔了吧。”  
源氏关上了房门，房间又回到黑暗中。

执行任务的时候到了，齐格勒医生终于给源氏的肢体装上了机壳，就像模型里画出来的那样。源氏要求的绿色指示灯大部分也在白色的机壳上，不再全裸的人造肌肉总算是美观了一些。如同齐格勒告诉他的，这次源氏需要同其他人一起组成小队离开瑞士。源氏和其他人不一样，他不隶属于任何一个长官，作为齐格勒医生的独家病号而享有着特权，表面上是如此。实际上作为围剿岛田的钥匙，他可能直属最高长官，可能是莫里森，源氏没见过比他更有权利的人。齐格勒还告诉源氏，这次的任务只是给他练手，他只用服从队长的指令就行了。  
源氏装好了自己的行李——电池，螺丝刀，还有备用的充电线，除此之外他不需要别的了。他早早就来到了集合地点，暗影守望的后操场，秋风吹在他的身上，让他感到一丝凉意。他抬起头，透过面罩上的绿色目镜看着湛蓝的天和厚重的低空云，远处树林里传来清越的鸟叫声。一切还是这么怡人：这里和他的记忆一样，又不一样。他决定忘记过去，作为一个完全的新人再次欣赏这里。因为舒服的温度流进的是人造肌肉，声音传入的是他头上的接收器，既不通过麦克雷的身体，也无法到达源氏的感知。只有眼睛还是他自己的，但是所看到的美景被蒙上了一层不自然的绿色。  
他的队友陆陆续续都到了，站在他的旁边或对面，有的穿着本部的制服，有的穿着暗影守望的黑背心，有的看起来是医疗部的。总部来了一个个子很高的男人，带着眼镜，有点瘦，走在他旁边的是一个黑色长发的女性，同样穿着总部的制服。他们亲昵地说说笑笑，站在了源氏的右边，看起来像一对情侣。站在源氏左边的似乎是队里的医疗兵，他和源氏差不多高，长了一头卷卷的金发，脸上还有雀斑，胆怯而温柔地微笑着。剃了红色平头的健壮的男人把包扔在地上来回踱步，打量着在场的人，他似乎是队长，但是源氏觉得他的发型丑爆了。源氏不说话，也没人和他说话。即使源氏自我感觉身份特殊，但是他的队友貌似不这么想，甚至队长都没有多看他几眼，源氏觉得这样反而轻松了不少。接着暗影守望的人成群地到了集合点，红发队长命令所有人站好，他开始点名。  
牛仔帽，咖啡色的头发，下巴上的三角胡子，脖子上的红色方巾。麦克雷就站在他的正前方，源氏认出来了，因为他麦克雷身上的一切他都熟悉。源氏唯一没想到的是，麦克雷竟比他高这么多。麦克雷的眼神游离不定，有时望着天，有时看着操场之外，有时打量着他旁边和对面的队友，有时看着自己的鞋。有一瞬间他的视线扫到了源氏身上。  
不带任何感情，只是好奇，只是淡淡一瞥。  
源氏别开了眼神。


	7. Chapter 7

麦克雷感到很烦躁，他已经很久不是理想中那个潇洒的小牛仔了，至少他做不到无忧无虑，但是他也只能责怪自己事到如今还会被事情影响情绪。两天前，麦克雷与安吉拉以心理咨询为由促膝长谈，才得知上次和他一起执行任务的绿色智械就是源氏，他几乎想撞墙。一时间难以接受，麦克雷当时的样子很滑稽，瞪大眼睛像条死鱼。于是安吉拉关切地要求麦克雷更加详细地讲讲他和源氏的事。  
安吉拉帮助他理清思绪。  
“所以，你与源氏共享身体，你们的感觉会互相传递，其中以痛觉优先，最迟钝的是心情。这很合理，人有时候连自己都不明白自己的心情，但是大家都怕疼。”  
“那天晚上之后你脑壳出了问题，是因为源氏的坏心情泛滥。”  
“天呐，他什么都不说。我以为他就是这么个文静的小男孩。”  
“不是。”麦克雷纠正，“完全不是。”  
“然后在你来我办公室发病之后几天，你们失去了联系，对吧。”安吉拉继续说，“当然。因为源氏有感觉的地方几乎就剩个头了。”  
“但是有一点很奇怪，为什么你连他的视觉都感觉不到了？”  
“别以为我真的在思考这个问题。别以为我接受了这一切。我是个医生，不是玄学家。”安吉拉翻了一个白眼。  
“杰西·麦克雷，收起你那吃屎的表情，我才他妈感到魔幻。”

后来安吉拉拿出了源氏叫她扔掉的腰包。她向麦克雷确认他与源氏的亲密程度，来决定是否把这个给他，就像把遗物交付家属一样。麦克雷虽然很想看，但是他对和源氏的关系一点信心也没有，于是他实话实说了，“聊天的网友”，结果安吉拉把腰包又收起来了。源氏不应该是一个对谁都哭的人，麦克雷本可以断定自己拥有某种特权，但是上周他们一起相处了三天，源氏一句话都没有跟他说，也没有看他几眼——即便面罩下的视线难以追踪——这让后来才知情的麦克雷备受打击。据他回忆，那个陌生的绿色智械，表现就像一个陌生的绿色智械一样。  
麦克雷终于失去站在源氏身边的权利，他现在像个最普通不过的旁观者，体会着难以言喻的愧疚：他再也无法与源氏感同身受，无法听他倾诉，甚至无法理解他——麦克雷无法理解源氏为什么会消沉低落。源氏的举措把麦克雷排除在了另一个世界，他现在明白了，他们从不相似，他们仅存的一点互相理解建立在脆弱而不可靠的生理关系上，而现在一切都随风飘散。麦克雷试着说服自己——他没有背叛源氏，也没有做任何伤天害理的事，事情本该如此，他没有能力改变——好让一直骚扰他的愧疚感淡去。  
是否有能力改变，这个问题让麦克雷联想到那个记忆犹新的夜晚，他所提出的荒谬提议。如果他没有这样建议，源氏是否还会离家出走呢。麦克雷搞不清楚自己的话在源氏心里有着怎样的分量，这句话可以是导火索，也可以是催化剂，也许源氏内心坚定，论麦克雷的话语无法轻易改变。但麦克雷希望自己没有说那句话，多多少少能把源氏的痛苦死亡推迟一点。  
麦克雷感到讽刺，那时他还在用“车到山前必有路”来缓解自己对源氏到来一事的焦虑；现状是，他完全不用焦虑，或者帮源氏做任何在守望先锋的安排，一切甚至与他无关，他没有权限。

 

另一方面，愧疚感不可克制地来源于别处。一到夜晚，麦克雷一如既往在昏暗的小房间和硬硬的床板上入睡的时候，他就不禁想起源氏的手指和源氏的身体，摸在皮肤上的触感。这边的世界毫无变化，绿色的床单，白色的窗帘，模糊的月光，自己粗糙的手掌和雪茄的香气，但是那边的世界却已经空空如也了。想到少年身体时，麦克雷一边留恋一边缅怀，因为当下的源氏，和他暗红色的人造肌肉，一定是不及他本来的样子迷人的。麦克雷忍不住时不时作出这样偏题而恶劣的比较，一边他怀疑自己脑子有了问题，一边他觉得自己低级得无可救药。但与此同时，他告诉自己，他面对着最好的契机，停下一切对源氏突发奇想莫名奇妙的冲动吧。他已经没有理由继续被源氏吸引了。  
而麦克雷的生活一如既往。训练仍然枯燥，食堂的饭依然难吃，来来回回地跑一些无关紧要的任务罢了。他很少能见到源氏，就算偶尔碰面源氏也会匆匆走开。所以麦克雷理所应当地继续做着自己，去充斥着汗味和铁锈味的室内靶场，带着自己的左轮手枪，看看自己是否幸运能偶遇安娜，守望先锋最棒的狙击手，来获得珍贵的枪法指导；去操场上跑圈，享受一个人的安静时光，吮吸着秋天干净的空气，试图摆脱大汉们拖泥带水的味道；从食堂的伙计手里捎来几瓶劣质的啤酒，在睡前时一边看窗外的星星一边喝，手里玩捏着粗制滥造的窗帘布；悠闲的时候就在操场外的树林里一个人游荡，享受着树叶和风的凉爽，一脚踏在树荫里，一脚踏在裸露在阳光下松软的泥土上，谁都不在，只有锋利的鸟叫声陪伴他。依然有人向麦克雷找茬，麦克雷打听过好多人不爽他的原因，回答让他不解：因为他年轻有为而且臭屁。麦克雷的确在暗影守望算是一个来头不小的小弟弟，但是他认为自己是个热情友好的小牛仔，说臭屁的人一定是有偏见了。但是，只要有人想和他打架，他就会毫不留情地还手。不管对方有多少人，有多强壮，麦克雷即便被打得鼻青脸肿，也没想过要退缩，或是用调侃的语调说“你们是不是对我有什么误会？”他享受打架，怒气和食堂饭菜转化而成的热量驱使着他的手脚，加速着他的行动。在那之后他便自己给自己包扎，严重时则去医疗部抹药水，上司问起时就用练习事故来敷衍，总体来说不会给他带来什么麻烦。除了在图书室取放在高处的书时，手肘会不由自主地疼；想要大笑的时候，嘴唇上的伤口会裂开。这些不算什么，只是生活少了一些消遣而已。没有源氏，生活也一如既往，少了聊天的网友，麦克雷还可以用食堂的大叔，扫地的大婶，或是在靶场练枪的任何一个陌生人来弥补，他不至于会没人说话而憋死。他可能扔掉了一个包袱，可能变得更自由了，只是那个包袱并不全是垃圾，里面还有很多闪闪发光的东西，也正因如此他才毫无怨言地背着这个包袱跋山涉水到现在。现在。包袱被扯掉了，被偷走了，无影无踪，但他不能去寻找它。他用很短的时间回顾身后，空空荡荡，只有自己走过的颠簸而充满碎石的路，然后他转过身来继续向前走，他得走得更远些，不能耽搁。

但是问题自己跑到了麦克雷的面前，占据了他的全部视野。这是从那次尴尬的外出任务以来，源氏第一次长久出现在麦克雷的视线中，不走近也不远离，就在那里。被一度抛到脑后的内疚感又一次从阴湿的坟墓里爬出来，狠狠地灼烧着麦克雷的心脏和血管。这一次他不再把内疚感强硬地塞进泥土里，而是试着做点实际的行动，比如拿枪崩了它。  
杰克·莫里森正在拿着话筒讲话，用他充满亲和力的嗓音做着让人犯困的演讲，麦克雷一句也听不进去，他只顾在座位上喝酒。他坐在离阳台最近的那个桌子旁，在黄黄的灯光和月光的交界处，夜风一阵阵地吹在麦克雷的背上。莱耶斯就坐在他的右边，似乎在认真听莫里森讲话。麦克雷此时脑袋空空，低头一边喝酒一边看着桌布，莱耶斯也不回头看他。他觉得自己被从世界隔离了。他对周围的事物和人尚且不感兴趣，因为他在刚刚到达这个宴会厅，选座位的时候，谁坐在哪里，哪个桌子上摆着什么吃的，都一览无余——他是来得最晚的一个。莫里森所站的台子上扎了几个夸张幼稚的七彩气球，他前面有一张细细长长的桌子，上面摆满了装了香槟的高脚杯。每个小圆桌上都有几块蛋糕茶点，还有蘸着沙拉酱的水果切片，墙角则摆了好几大瓶果汁和啤酒。麦克雷对此不满，他想吃肉。安吉拉和安娜一起坐在莫里森正对面的桌子，建造师托比昂和老骑士莱因哈特坐在离地上啤酒瓶最近的桌子，可怜的托比昂，几乎要爬到桌子上去了。源氏旁边坐着几个麦克雷叫不出名字的年轻人，就在宴会厅入口不远，麦克雷刚进来的时候就看到了。眼下麦克雷静静地等待莫里森结束冗长的演说，宣布所有人都可以自由活动，他现在在板凳上生根发芽，昏昏欲睡。恍惚中他好像听到莫里森祝贺齐格勒，他猜是那件事，医学研究部门的负责人，安吉拉升职了。七嘴八舌的祝贺声从麦克雷的耳朵钻进来，其中最引人注意的就是莱因哈特把啤酒杯砸在桌子上的声音和他毫不遮掩的笑声了。这些祝贺声当然不是冲着他来的，但是它们给了他一个信号。莱耶斯二话不说便离开了座位，朝着挂着摇摇欲坠的气球的站台走去。麦克雷抬头环顾了四周，又啐了一口手中的啤酒，保证里面一滴不剩。然后他站起来，打算找源氏说话，顺便寻觅一点肉来吃。甜食的味道让他恶心。  
“你如果真的想吃的话，我就去给你切点火腿。”安娜十分体贴地回答麦克雷。  
麦克雷其实想吃炸鸡，但是在仔细思考了安娜的提议之后，他便放弃了吃肉的想法。因为他无法忍受自己一边像野人一样抓着肉去找源氏说话，或者一个人孤零零地坐在桌旁啃火腿。这都是他的一点自尊心在作祟，或许是偶像包袱，因为他在医疗部很受欢迎，而他认识的不少医疗部的女孩此时就在这个房间里。  
于是麦克雷去前面拿了一瓶香槟，他犹豫了很久只拿了一瓶，并决定在走到源氏面前喝完，因为他怎么想都不认为源氏能喝东西。麦克雷认为，既然他在充满美食的宴会上都保持着自己光滑发亮的铁面，那恐怕源氏不能或者不愿进食了。进一步设想了一下强行摘掉源氏铁面灌他喝酒的场景，麦克雷打了一个寒战，这也许是一个枪毙内疚感的好方法，但是太不符合他们现在的气氛了。他站在放着香槟的长桌子前面发了很久的呆，看着杯子里黄色的液体，听着莫里森和莱耶斯在一旁喋喋不休，他听不清两个老头在说什么，周围实在是太吵了。  
源氏就在那里，在离宴会厅大门口最近的桌子旁，在和他身边的几个年轻人聊天。麦克雷猜不到他们在说什么，而迟迟不肯迈开步子。他觉得自己像个鬼鬼祟祟的间谍，因为目标没有注意到自己而倍感轻松。他理清自己的思绪，首先得想想要说些什么。说些让源氏放松的事，叙叙旧，麦克雷不确定这样是否真的好，他们过去共享的回忆的确轻松可爱，但是当下的源氏不见得想跟着一个粗糙的牛仔梦回他还拥有人类的美好身体的时候。不过现在源氏看起来精神不错，麦克雷靠着墙壁注视绿色智械许久得出这样的结论。接着他愤愤地咂咂嘴，他当然不能洞悉源氏是怎么看待现在和过去的，毕竟他不是源氏肚子里的蛔虫，安慰人本来就是一件危险的活，指不定就会踩一脚地雷。没有必要花更多的心思去回避地雷，因为他对地雷的位置一无所知。  
不如鼓起勇气径直走过去吧。该说什么就说什么，就像最普通的搭讪一样。麦克雷知道，杀死内疚感的具体步骤就是通过这次的谈话帮助源氏，如果源氏心情不好，就让他心情好些；如果他早就看开了，就让他心情更好些。这样麦克雷才能大大方方地甩手走人，倒也不是绝交，而是抛弃过去，和源氏重新认识彼此，作为普通的同事。他绝不能再自顾自地把源氏悲惨经历的责任背在自己身上了，不能再继续折磨自己了。现在要做个了断。  
在有了一系列觉悟之后，麦克雷咽了咽口水，向源氏走过去。他必须随机应变，先大胆地走到地雷区再一个一个避开。否则他无法杀死内疚，而无异于给内疚上贡。  
源氏就在他视线的正中央，麦克雷一边喝香槟一边向前走，少年的身影就在黄色的液体中摇摇晃晃。就在隐约感觉到源氏的视线投到他身上的同时，他最后的一点香槟屏障也没有了，他自暴自弃地把空空如也的玻璃杯放在右手边的桌子上，与源氏对视。源氏一定在看他，即便他辨识不出那层目镜下的眼睛，但是他直觉告诉他如此。源氏一定在看他。  
源氏看上去太生硬了，麦克雷看不出一点他的表情，没有眉毛，没有嘴角，他面对着一个银色和绿色的几何图形。这导致他很不自然，失去了顺势搭讪的一切技能，甚至在开口前的一刻忘记了微笑。他们交换了简短的招呼语，源氏的声音音调平平，一点生气都没有，麦克雷甚至想要怪罪那个该死的电子声带分辨率太低，但这是一闪而过毫无可能的臆想。这是个失败的开头，他想。  
说点什么有意思的话，让源氏开心的话。麦克雷在心中长出了一只不安分的手，用力地掐着自己的脸蛋。  
“我们，”麦克雷说。不能犹豫，不能让沉默侵蚀两人之间的距离，否则源氏可能下一秒扭头就走了。  
可悲的是，麦克雷脑子一片空白，并顺路把僵直一口气传到了舌尖。  
“我们得谈谈。”他放弃了。

麦克雷这下真的认为源氏的电子声带该拿去检修了。光听这句话的内容，源氏似乎在生气，但是麦克雷发誓他从这句话语音语调的任何一个角落都察觉不到一丝一毫。除非麦克雷的人际交往能力已经退化至零，要不然就是源氏的确毫不在乎。  
麦克雷不能临阵脱逃，尽管他百分之一百同意源氏刚才那句语调平平的话，它诉说着真理。但是他必须找点话说，  
源氏没有回应，他似乎在面具后面挑眉，至少麦克雷猜是这样。在和一个银绿相间的几何体对话的时候，必须得时时刻刻想象对方的表情，尽管这只是自作多情。  
“不管你怎么想，”麦克雷继续说，“我很遗憾，嗯，我们不能继续，谈天说地。”  
源氏不说话。  
“事实上我们仍可以，只要你愿意。我们只是失去了一种更快捷的方式。”  
“我觉得遗憾是因为，我真的很喜欢我们过去的那些回忆。”麦克雷说，“我不是突然要变成多愁善感的老妇人，我只是说，你也可以多想想那些事，那些事让人开心，也许你的心情会因此而好些。”  
“我希望如此，我希望你的确喜欢那些乱七八糟的事。我跟你讲过的一些狗屁事什么的。”麦克雷不想太过强硬，“当然。如果你更喜欢你的学校和家乡......”  
毫无逻辑，麦克雷无法再自顾自地说下去了。他一边压低自己的声音，让最后一个单词被周围的噪音淹没，一边直直地看着他认为是源氏眼睛的地方，用眼神乞求对方说点什么。  
源氏笑了起来。  
“嗯。我知道了。”  
连带刚才的笑声一起，这句话仍然毫无感情。  
麦克雷打住了。  
接着他不得不目送源氏站起来，转过身去，离开宴会厅。他站在原地哑口无言。比起尴尬，比起愧疚，他内心深处渗入一阵怀疑。短短几秒之间他说不清自己在怀疑什么，源氏渐行渐远的背影产生了一种扭曲奇异的违和感，一下一下击打着麦克雷。他怀疑这是不是源氏，如果是，他怀疑源氏是不是失忆了，如果不是，他怀疑源氏完全转换了人格。和陌生的外形一样，源氏的一言一行让他自己在麦克雷面前仿佛是全新的。仿佛他们今天第一天认识。  
直到源氏完全消失之后，麦克雷才想到一句好的台词，并在脑海中想象自己在三十秒之前讲给了源氏。他想告诉源氏“我是你的朋友。”  
接着他回过头去，对来来往往的人们挂着虚假的微笑，重新拿了一瓶香槟，回到了离露台最近的那个座位上，看着深蓝色的夜空小口地抿酒。每一秒都被无限拉长。

终日浸泡在黑泥里的感觉的确不好受，但是没有什么是不能习惯的。眼下没有迫在眉睫的痛苦催促着源氏去死，他只好得过且过。大部分时间他告诉自己他在过别人的生活，自己变成了别人，而岛田源氏已经淹死在黑色的沼泽里。因为不管回忆起哪一分哪一秒他曾经的时光，都让他心痛得无法遏制。仿佛只有过去的阳光才真正温暖，只有过去的花香才真正沁人，只有过去的朋友才会施舍真正的关心。因为太过心痛，他不再把过去活泼，好动，叛逆，每天只想着染发的小男孩和现在的自己联系在一起了，他决定舍弃回忆，舍弃自己。这并非获得新生，而是得到了完全的死亡。至于他究竟在过谁的生活，他从没有结论。或许他是支离破碎，一片片分别散落在陌生的地点，被拼接到陌生的人身上；或许他干脆消失殆尽，连是谁替代了他也无从知晓。唯有闪烁的心痛给他留下生存的印记，而每当他想抚上自己的胸口，想感受到点什么，脉搏的跳动，心脏柔软的触感，那仅仅一只手就可以握紧的生命的感觉，却总是用自己笨拙的手指撞上坚硬冰冷的胸甲。三番五次以此为终。  
接着他在黑泥中学会了呼吸，睁开眼睛，抓住别人的手。当所有人都在黑泥之中和他打招呼，握手，交谈时，对粘腻的漆黑习以为常时，对慢慢下陷的自己已经毫无怨言时，一个人在他的头顶，漆黑的上端来回踱步，那里有新鲜的空气，和让一切都清楚可见的太阳光线。最终那个人跪倒在黑泥上，漫不经心地向源氏伸出手，源氏花了不少时间才认出这只熟悉的手来。他一笑而过。没有伸出手握住，也没有任何的言语回应，他静静地站在原地端视着迷茫搜寻的手，他等待着什么时候，那上面的人能终于感到厌烦，挥袖而去。  
这种行为似乎像是幼稚的赌气，他可能在生麦克雷的气，但仔细一想也并不是。“生气”这种表述太过平淡，这不是一朝一夕就能平复的心情，但是“愤怒”又过于夸张了，他不想对任何人大发雷霆，也许这是他所在的特殊生存环境赐予他的新礼物吧。说到底除了他自己，这样的孩子气不会给任何人带来伤害。  
但终究他不确定对方想营救的人是否仅仅是岛田源氏。因此，为了避免多余的动摇，他自顾自地把自己和那只救援之手，以及黑泥以外的世界撇清了关系。他不想做任何决定，只想浑浑噩噩，把自己交给命运处置。这种孩子气也只是其中的一环罢了。他自己也意识不到，他也许在等待某个没有形状的东西——看到，摸到，或者听到，让这个未知的东西把他的世界冲刷得干干净净。


	8. Chapter 8

日复一日的心理暗示把源氏对麦克雷的最后一点感情彻底埋葬了起来。当麦克雷放下酒杯冲着自己过来，源氏把他的一举一动都看在眼里，然后他想说什么，却笨拙地闭上了嘴。源氏也是同样，他不知道作何回答，也不知道以什么表情应对。不公平的是源氏用面甲掩盖了一切，留着麦克雷独自窘迫。那时一瞬间的慌乱和胸口的焦躁烦闷全都交织在一起，所以源氏自顾自地在两人中间竖起了一座墙，他可以不看麦克雷的眼睛，也可以不听他说话，也可以漫不经心无动于衷，这些都和呼吸一样简单。尽管面对麦克雷让他曾一度忘记苦痛的过去和现在，但是他最终还是握紧了现实的门把手，夺门而出，给麦克雷留下一个冰冷的背影。事到如今还沉迷做梦奢望和幻想的世界，这活像以前的自己，让源氏不由得发笑。  
帮助源氏把麦克雷推开的另一股重要力量，不该来的情绪像潮水一样，不可预料，突如其来。就算再怎么努力地隔离自己与这副身体，源氏终究慢慢习惯了它，甚至能用它作出比过去任何时候都复杂的动作，仿佛比起肉身，这些废铜烂铁更适合他，仿佛他生来就该是如此命运。一开始他只是讨厌这具身体，后来他开始讨厌和这具身体日益亲密的自己。他讨厌看到自己的脸，讨厌听到自己的声音，讨厌别人夸自己，尤其是温柔体贴的齐格勒博士，讨厌自己表现地强大或者弱小，拒绝认识自己的存在。这些想法有时潜在深水中，有时激烈地浮出水面被源氏一个个紧紧抓住，想要捏碎它们的欲望同时被胸口泛着酸味的恶心频频打断。他永远有一种无名火，想要殴打什么东西，渐渐他发现这不是一种破坏欲，他真正想破坏的不是床板，不是沙袋，不是刷着绿漆的墙，而是他自己。到最后，在直面自己最柔软的内心时，他发现自己不是憎恨麦克雷，而是不想面对他。  
自厌。源氏怎么也不会想到有生之年自己会深深陷入这种情绪里。

“最近怎么样，源氏？”齐格勒博士拉开了诊疗室的窗帘。这天的下午刚刚来临，柔和的太阳光也从窗帘的夹缝中穿过，然后扩大在地板上。  
早在两天前就收到了医疗部的传唤，这天是源氏体检的日子。他的体检和别人的完全不一样，内容，时间，或是周期。享有特权的他可以在一个温柔的下午和医生两个人单独呆在诊疗室，一边聊天一边检查。  
“挺好的。”源氏每次都会这么说。  
齐格勒按照惯例让源氏趴在床上，顺着他脊柱的方向打开了五个接口，从后脑勺一路到原是尾骨的位置，这是他全身的中枢所在。源氏的病床被抬高到与齐格勒胸口齐平的位置。四周都是放在推车上的笨重的仪器，齐格勒用脚尖把它们一一勾过来，在尝试辨认挂在把手上错综复杂的接线后，她小心地接入了源氏后背的接口。  
源氏的脸刚好朝着齐格勒的方向，他一声不响地看着齐格勒调整机械，更换接线，在纸上做着潦草的笔录。一切都结束的很快，和正常人不同，源氏所有的身体状态都会汇总到他背后的中枢区域，并转换成数据。所以他的体检很简单，把数据拷贝到计算机看一看就好了，都不要几秒的事。无须单独测量脉搏或是视力，也无需得知身高和体重，这些已经不会再改变了。齐格勒把她金色的刘海背到耳后，对着木然的源氏微微一笑。她看不到源氏的表情，源氏很久没有取下过面甲了，他已经快忘记面甲的锁扣怎么开了。  
源氏背上的接线被拔除，他翻过身来坐着，床也被降到与齐格勒膝盖一样的高度。  
“交到朋友了吗？”齐格勒问。  
“没有。”源氏如实回答。  
齐格勒张张嘴欲言又止，她没有研究过心理学，也无法试着开导这个似乎比她小十岁的孩子。她只能在每次他们见面的时候都尽可能地表现出温柔和理解，想要融化源氏的心墙，想试着敲开源氏的话匣子，让他表现出麦克雷给她形容的样子。无数次她只能独自承受沉默与寂静的吞噬，她总想提起什么话题，却让第一句和源氏的漠然一同随时间逝去。无数次她无法再继续保持微笑，她的脸甚至有些僵硬，但自始至终源氏静止的面孔没有给她任何回应。自从第一次遇见源氏直到现在大半年的时间，她一直在小心翼翼地尝试着，却渐渐成为她从没经历过的惨痛失败。这些不是她的职责，但是她没有办法对源氏弃之不顾。尽管眼前的男孩，冷淡，无情，表现地像任何一个会激怒她的小孩。  
可是他太可怜了。  
齐格勒放下了疲累的微笑，但是声音仍然柔和，她从不想太过强硬地逼迫源氏，如同今天一样，这是她数不清是第几次的放弃。  
“身上有没有不舒服的地方？”  
“手指太粗了，不好拿东西，”源氏说，“手臂里的镖要换了。”  
“好。”

绝望孕育出冷漠，但是他的自我意识还在清楚地描绘着现实，让他无以自欺。谁能若无其事地看着自己的手指被一根根卸掉又被装上呢，谁能坦然接受自己的小臂除了弹射飞镖的机关以外全是空气呢。源氏已经能接受了，在他面无表情地看着“自己的身体”呈现各种诡异的状态，变形，缺失，他都已经没有感觉了。麻木像深海一样紧紧地压住了他，也挑断了在他意识深处紧绷的最后一根弦。就像是两个人格一样，越是得知自己对神经的纵容，越是激发他潜在的不安，越是想放开一切沉入海底，越是有一种求生欲拉住他的手腕。想溺水自杀的人总要挣扎几下，这挣扎似乎是在背叛他的决心与毅力，无情地嘲讽他一生最伟大郑重的决定。这挣扎的时刻终于来到了源氏面前，这并不突然。他已经几乎要沉到海底了。  
在所有步骤都完成后，齐格勒照例给他一个笑，但是这个笑脸在源氏的视线里渐渐模糊了起来，取而代之地，刚才齐格勒做的每一步他都历历在目，他脑中无限重放着那些景象，并渐渐地混杂了更早些时候，也更可怖的“自己的身体”的样子，支离破碎，或是让他想到任何一种非人的生物，他开始胆颤，脑中一种不明而尖锐的声音剧烈地回荡。他突然感觉到呼吸不畅，似乎积压了六个多月的不适突然暴发，他腹中仿佛燃起一团火，烧断了他的血管（或是类似血管的东西），让血液全都淤积在了肚子里，同时无法抵达四肢。他的眼睛温热，总觉得眼泪即将溢出来，他恐惧地看着自己的手，腹中的火烧得越来越旺，几乎要烧坏他的喉咙。他马上就要哭了。  
齐格勒的面孔消失了几秒又慢慢清晰了，源氏这才稳定下自己的呼吸和声音。  
“谢谢医生。”他离开了。

他低着头向自己的住处走去，地面在光的照射下闪烁并刺痛着源氏的大脑。他开始哭了，眼泪流在他几乎没有感觉的脸上，滴在他从里面看黑漆漆的面甲上，他一直低着头，与许多人擦身而过，来来往往的人只给源氏留下轻快走路的双脚，和在他耳边一闪而过的乐呵呵的聊天声。大同小异，对源氏来说都只是陌生人。他一直忍着自己的声音，以免发出丢人的呜咽。直到关上房门的那一刻，他终于不能控制自己，此时他不像是在哭泣，却更像是在喊叫。  
视线模糊，不知是为了寻求痛楚还是破坏自己，他奋力击打着身后的墙壁。金属碰撞的声音响亮而刺耳，指关节那些最细小的零件发出咔哒咔哒的响声，却依旧没有松动。他的确感到疼痛，肢体痛和心痛，两者都无比醒目，占据了他大部分的精神；但是两者却仿佛隔开了整个世界，无法交融。他不禁回忆起，在还是完整的时候，那脆弱的年轻时候，他也时常愤怒崩溃。呼吸变快，头脑过热，指尖颤抖，眼眶湿润，他都不陌生。但现在他无比迷惘，新身体的好性能把他熟悉的朋友们一扫而光，只有眼泪在毫无目的地灌溉着他的面甲。割裂了，他的心无法抵达身体的所在，他被两种痛撕扯成了两半，而其中的断面似乎已经破损，无法再拼起来了。  
他总算可以摆脱负担，毫无愧疚地感到疼了——明明孑然一身，他却感觉不到丝毫解脱。  
恍惚中，一切噪音都消失在他若有若无的耳鸣声里，转瞬即逝的爆发像个肮脏的小秘密，再一次被埋入了地底。  
他靠着门，虚脱地坐在了地上。  
**

莫里森和莱耶斯的关系变差了。人人都看得出来。早些时候两人看起来还和睦一些，事实上隔阂早就开始了，一直发展到现在，开始了明目张胆的冷战与争执。麦克雷很早就察觉到了。但他事不关己，也无能为力。相比之下安吉拉却对此十分担忧。这似乎是天性的差别，所以麦克雷成为了杀人者，安吉拉成为了医生。  
莱耶斯永远板着一张脸，这一点麦克雷从一天进入暗影守望就知道了。即便如此，在相处许久的现在，他多少能在莱耶斯晦涩的面部表情上读到些什么——不满，隐忍和焦虑，在计划着什么让别人和自己都不开心的事。一开始麦克雷只读出表面的情绪来，他只当没看见。接着他隐约读到了长官的心思，还为此大吃一惊。他预感到暴风雨要来了，一场灾难，在不知何处的远方慢慢逼近，长官的表情越是阴郁，漫天的乌云就越是厚重。  
但他不想陷入其中。最重要的是他不想选择立场。这是他的生活方式，从很小的时候开始，他就拒绝给自己下定义，已经成为习惯。所以他永远拥有做好事和做坏事两种选择，既不会因为前者而沾沾自喜，也不会因为后者痛苦万分。他从未给自己的人生决定道路，通往信仰或是通往欲望；他只想漫无目的地往前走，任何方向，任何距离，给他无限心血来潮的机会。正因为他所追求的自由，让他拒绝被标签束缚，也拒绝被卷入这种毫无选择权的革命。  
因此他的人生是孤单的。在别人的生活有明确的方向时，对自由的渴望成为一种任性，让他一次次从别人身边走开。有人会对他不满抱怨，但是没人有能力阻止他离去。对此他感到庆幸。尽管烦心事和烦人的家伙源源不断，但是麦克雷不把他们看作绊脚石，而是依旧随心地向前迈着步子。这次也是一样。  
除了一点，他得再和源氏说说话。就算是麦克雷，也不得不相信这奇异的身体现象是一种缘分。尽管它现在消失了，就像某种病毒死去，闪电稍纵即逝，事到如今已经无法考证。但是毕竟它发生过。  
如果说早些时候麦克雷还能在人群中看到显眼的源氏，在训练场或是医疗部，那时不仅能看到他，还能隐约听到他和别人的谈话。但是现在他逐渐意识到源氏的声音和身影变得越来越陌生，才发现源氏很久没在他眼前出现过了。麦克雷本以为他出差去了，但是安吉拉说不是。  
“他经常把自己关在房间里，”安吉拉告诉他，“你知道，他不用吃饭，也不用洗澡。”  
“他房间里有几本科学杂志和悬疑小说，希望他会读。”  
“我做不了什么。”  
安吉拉很疲惫。  
于是麦克雷得到了源氏的房间号。他没有自信能完成安吉拉的请求，而只想单方面地扼杀自己的情怀罢了。既然源氏都不能对自己的救命恩人敞开心扉，凭什么就会和他说话呢？从之前的种种迹象他就得到了答案。那就是源氏不会特意为了麦克雷而做出出格的事，比如关于自己的心情想法大谈特谈。  
但他仍把安吉拉的委托记下了，毕竟这与他的目的大同小异。  
安吉拉用红色圆珠笔把源氏的房间写在她的草稿纸上，然后撕下来，给了麦克雷，接着被麦克雷反反复复地折叠，打开，变得皱皱巴巴，上面的字也变得模糊了。好几个晚上他看着这张纸片发呆，想了很多不着边际的事。比如，如果他们还像以前一样，现在的自己是否也会一副可笑的样子，阴沉寡言，终日把自己关在房间里；比如，如果源氏的态度更乐观一点，欣然接受了现实，现在的他们是否能偶尔谈笑风生；再比如，如果安吉拉没能救活源氏，或者源氏根本没被守望先锋发现，他会变得轻松，还是痛苦？  
在好几次忍住把这张纸捏成一团的冲动后，他的思绪一点点地靠近了现实。他开始思考怎么敲门，如果源氏不回应他要不要放弃，如果源氏开了门他该做何表情，第一句话该说什么，该谈论些什么......他有些气愤，这些对他来说明明都是最棘手的难题，但他怎么也无法说服自己放弃。源氏，或者说他对源氏这种无名的愧疚，牵制住了他。

在似曾相识的压力的煎熬下，他敲响了陌生的房门。  
按照他无以计数的想象，这会永远都是安静的，没有回复的。麦克雷认为源氏不可能立刻就来开门，仿佛乐意至极，仿佛心甘情愿。安吉拉描述给他一个封闭自己的源氏，那个源氏不会这样做。

所以在门被打开时，麦克雷猝不及防，他的表情看起来呆滞又木然，似乎是延续着等待回应的紧张，也像是受到惊吓的迷茫。源氏就站在他的眼前，和他面对面，一如既往地让人难以读懂。麦克雷猜不出他的心情，想法，也看不到他的眼睛，这让源氏看起来如此冷漠，毫无感情。  
在漫长的沉默后，麦克雷为自己发愣闪过一瞬间的懊悔，接着他就试图微笑。他想要的不是像上次那样模仿搭讪的自然笑容，而是一个简单，真实的，看起来如此牵强的笑。他放弃挣扎，无论自己在没有反应的源氏面前显得多么滑稽。  
“我们很担心你。”开口需要十足的勇气，以至于他把呼吸都沉了下去。麦克雷遵循安吉拉指引给他的路线，这似乎更轻松些。  
“你，和谁？”  
“安吉拉·齐格勒，你的医生。”  
对于源氏没有单纯地附和，而是抛给他一个问题，麦克雷感到微妙的惊喜。这让对话延续下去。  
“你们没什么好担心的。”  
“要是你们不想让我待在房间里，那就把我打晕拖出去怎样？”  
“医生做不了这个，但是你可以。”  
源氏的语气和上一次他们对话时如出一辙，嘲讽，随意，这次还加了一点挑衅。似乎几个月来的变化都化作了泡沫。但是麦克雷的感受与上次完全不一样了，他说不出话来，瞬间他心中失去了涌起剧烈感情的能力，面对挑衅的话语，既不能被激怒也无法反讽回去。他木讷得作不出表情，脑袋里空空如也，他想不到，也没有在想该如何回应。  
唯一引起他注意的，是他不知从何处开始泛滥的悲伤。  
他们的联系似乎在这个凝固的瞬间回来了，麦克雷似乎从那毫无感情的声音中读出了苦涩，从若无其事的嘲讽中感到了绝望。这似乎空穴来风，源氏从没有能力传达给他这一切，于是这种感觉的归属更加模糊而无以鉴别。但是他感到心痛。麦克雷微微地眯起眼睛，沉默地看着源氏双眼所在的位置，好像黑夜施舍给了他能穿透那面镜子的能力。  
他只感到心痛。

之后麦克雷不知是第几次地敲响了安吉拉办公室的门。安吉拉看起来午睡刚刚结束，她的刘海有些糟乱，她试图在倒咖啡的时候整理它，但是它并不听话。  
“怎么了，杰西？”安吉拉把一杯咖啡放在了茶几上，然后坐在了麦克雷的对面。  
“这会是个无理的请求，医生。”麦克雷捧起安吉拉赠与他的咖啡。

无理而遥不可及。以至于在麦克雷离开守望先锋的许多年后，时间把他的诉求消磨得一干二净，仍没有实现。那时悲伤曾经像毒液，从他的毛孔中渗入，微不足道而刺痛无比。他像是突然丢了什么重要的东西，于是他跪在河边奋力地翻找，是什么沉降在了最深处，让他无限挥臂却只能感到水流抚过皮肤。他意识到帮助源氏的唯一办法，就是把他们的大脑重新连在一起，于是他像个作弊成瘾的小孩，依赖于不现实的邪道，一度想找回什么。尽管他从没想过自己是否能承担源氏的痛苦，就像他一次次理所应当地猜测源氏却被颠覆，事不关己的他不明白变成机械的感觉。他想回到自己能马上读懂源氏心情的日子，想把自己无聊的快乐强硬地塞给他。  
在短暂的徒劳后，有一夜他突然惊醒，阴郁的天空才开始慢慢占据他的全部心神。


	9. Chapter 9

这个小镇迎来数不清是第几次的晴空万里。他压低了帽檐，不紧不慢地吐出烟来。他把视线放在被帽檐遮盖了一半的前方，咬住皱皱巴巴的雪茄，哼着不知名的小曲。接着他推开与他腰间一般高的小木门，马刺和短短的鞋跟敲得木地板叮咚作响。这房子内的色调和室外如出一辙，也和他身上的穿搭相似，永远盖着一层灰蒙蒙的土色，但是浑厚饱满。他坐在吧台前的凳子上，叫了一瓶威士忌，把他破旧不堪的牛仔帽脱下来放在面前的台子上。  
这顶牛仔帽从他少年时起，陪了他大半辈子。他还记得那天胖保罗送给他了两个礼物，粗糙的手掌把巨大的帽子扣在他的脑袋上，那顶帽子是大人码，对于当时的他来说过于巨大了，帽子的前檐耷拉下来，遮住了他的全部视线。然后他抓住帽檐，崭新的羊毛毡硬挺的触感在他手心摩擦，让他雀跃，他把帽子取下来，像看宝物一样看着它，仿佛它暗淡的棕色能发出光来。在他抬起感激的眼神之前，胖保罗就把一个冰冷的东西放到他手心，这远比帽子沉的多。在看清那东西闪烁的银光后，他收敛起了笑容，腹中沉甸甸的感受终结了他一瞬间的惊愕。他向胖保罗道谢，然后，当天晚上，在黑夜中孤独的卧室里，他压抑着声音，抱着没有子弹的手枪哭了很久。这就是他成为牛仔的第一天。  
直到二十多年后的现在，他仍然没有搞清楚牛仔究竟应该是怎样的。总是能从异乡人那里听到他们眼中的牛仔，有的贴着自由的标签，有的贴着正义的标签，任他们怎样详细描述，麦克雷都无法对号入座。

他的视线很低，他注视着自己的酒杯，注视着吧台，注视着来来往往的裤子和鞋，一语不发。他深陷在酒馆的嘈杂中，但却事不关己。他只是继续饮酒，让辛辣的液体从嗓子滑下去，漫不经心地考虑着下午，明天还有明年。他也憎恶这样没有期限的游手好闲。但他知道，自己的余生并非会如同陷入迷雾一样，模糊朦胧，无所期盼。他只是在等待，相信这种没有意义的日子有一天会终结。

世界上有许多更可悲的人。麦克雷如果说现在的生活没有意义，那一定是对那些人最大的不敬。  
以他现在的标准来衡量去守望先锋之前的日子，他会讽刺地发现那或是一片空白，或是一片混沌，竟分不出一个所以然来，哪些属于温暖的快乐，哪些属于刺痛的难过。他觉得那时候的自己并不是自己，因为他像个局外人一样审视曾经的生活时，需要猜测自己应该拥有的情感，却不是感同身受地回忆。所以他推断，在十四岁他第一次开枪杀死人时，他应该害怕，他应该绝望，他应该不知所措。但是他不太记得这些情感了，他觉得自己有些不正常。但是当画面还清楚地在脑中回放时，在第一视角观看的自己，只是像个事不关己的外人。他曾经的生活像是一张躺在地下室地板上无人问津的白纸，任由天花板上渗漏出来的墨水随意浸染，没有规律，没有美感，当然也没有愿望和期盼。他会说那时的生活是屎，比现在甚至要糟糕一百倍。但是小时候的他不知痛痒，脑子里只有想着怎么活下去，只剩下吃喝拉撒的本能，没有多余的心思怨天尤人。那时的麦克雷就是许许多多可悲的人中的一个。  
如果那时的自己还在，便一定会对这样多愁善感优柔寡断，已经长出络腮胡子的老男人嗤之以鼻了。现在他有足够的钱给自己果腹或是不停寻找新的住处，不必替任何人卖命也不用对谁卑躬屈膝，活在自己的选择里，选择什么时候起床，什么时候开枪，什么时候离开这座城市。自己凭什么不满这种生活呢，年少的他永远不会明白，就像许多还在为活着拼命的人们。即便麦克雷拥有了似乎高于过去的情感与认知，但是他不为此感到优越自豪，他只觉得有些愧疚。他在想，如果他不曾被给予那些太奢侈的东西，现在他或许也会像以前一样谦逊——并非对生命，至少是对生活谦逊。也许自己太傲慢了，也许自己要求太多了。

他在等待一丝火花。他在四处找寻，渴望任意一点零星的线索能带他回到五年前。他的时间从未停止，在漫长的一年年过去之后，短暂而破损的回忆被越来越剧烈地美化。他变得不能放下过去，有时他觉得自己应该是活在五年前的人，他觉得自己应该是一名守望先锋特工。  
但是他再也不是了。  
人生还有很长的路要走，在接下来的大半辈子里他永远都不会再是守望先锋特工了。他偶尔会背对着未来，用脚后跟试探着身后的磕磕绊绊。他被时间的风沙推动着被迫行走，视线却还留在他早已经过的地方，那处的风景变得越来越远，越来越模糊，可他的大脑开始本能地勾勒出缺失的部分，线条比原来更加流畅，色彩比原来更加鲜艳。即便知道自己去往的地方可能会是悬崖，他仍然不能把注意集中在前方，他会忍不住地回头，他还想再看看。

若守望先锋有个更好的理由解散并且彻底销声匿迹，麦克雷可能会跨过心中这个坎，但是一切都结束得过于唐突了。在他尝试着从他长官与同僚的一举一动中洞察出一些猫腻时，冲动使他做出了最仓促的决定。当时的他只想对内讧冲突与争权夺势避而远之，时至今日若让他再次决定，他仍会坚持这想法。只是他走得太匆忙了——他在战争前夕就已离开了，失去了获取所有情报的机会，和每一个老朋友都失联了。那时他走得没心没肺，从未想过后来他会如此想念那段时光，那曾经令他无比唾弃的地方与在那里的一天一天。他曾经做过粗略的设想，冲突的双方中胜利的一方去统治另一方，或是和解。但他没想到是一场大火把一切烧成了灰烬，包括他住过的宿舍，他去过的训练场，他用过的餐盒，还有他认识的人。他们都死了：从理性的角度上讲他应该猜到这种结局的。如果他足够理性，他本不会在爆炸后第二天的新闻上眼睁睁地看到守望先锋被烧焦到认不出的标识，和官方公布的死亡名单。但是理性不会给他任何改变现实的力量，就算他没有临阵脱逃，也许他会在现场看到那个烧焦的标识和众人的尸体，也许他也会成为尸体中的一个。  
那天在电视机右下角显示的死亡名单在一瞬间十分触目惊心，可它却没能给麦克雷进一步的冲击。还有许多，他很熟悉也很重要的名字不在里面，那个短小精悍的死亡名单像是糊弄人一般只写了寥寥几人的名字，那几个家喻户晓的名字，代表了整个守望先锋的名字。所以这条在屏幕上只晃过几秒的简短讯息，似乎只有一个意图，就是宣布守望先锋死亡了。  
守望先锋确实死亡了。在那天之后再也不存在了。甚至没人来得及去埋葬它，它就在一夜之间变成了一个遥不可及的传说。以至于在那之后的好几个早晨，他从不同的旅馆醒来时，都觉得自己做了一场梦。  
一时间他曾非常踌躇，每当他从口袋里掏出一堆难以分辨数值的硬币，企图用它们买一盒牛奶时； 每当他在浸着廉价烟味的淡黄色床单上尝试入睡时；每当他意识到从早到晚与他说话的每个人都是素未谋面的陌生人时，他的脑海中会闪过一丝微妙的不现实感 。没有征兆，没有仪式，没有告别，他的人生轨道就这样突然转向。这和死局帮覆灭时一模一样，和他父母离开他时一模一样。出于一点不讲理的固执，为了坚持自己一开始那个思想单纯的决定，五天后他没有更多流连，头也不回地离开了瑞士。  
他除了回美国以外别无选择。他本想在那里找到一些熟悉和亲切，尽管他仍踏在同一片土地，呼吸着同样的空气，身边来来去去的人仍带着同样的南方口音，但毫无疑问他的生活已经被刷洗一新，他找不到丁点他认识的影子。他花了一年的时间品尝新生活的甜头，一年后便不剩什么了。说得上乐趣的东西都像是泡沫，飘在他周围稀薄的空气里，尽管没人故意戳破，它们仍无法陪在他身边很久，有的甚至转瞬即逝。接着他开始忍不住设想如果那天他没有带着自己只有书包大小的行李踏出瑞士总部的大门，如果他对着本部的成员开枪，如果他在大火中生存了下来，如果他有机会和几个朋友告别——麦克雷相信他们还活着，从他们缺席于那个死亡名单开始。  
他手上还有一个类似对讲机的小玩意儿，是一年前他临走前的几秒中才胡乱塞进包里的。它是组织内部专用的通讯工具。直到第一次他有了和旧友取得联系的冲动时，才在焦急中想起它来，千辛万苦把它从箱底翻出来，搞了一个小时终于接上电源开机之后，他才意识到作为信号接收服务器的瑞士总部早就被炸成灰了。然后他又试着说服自己这不重要，他信服了，他把通讯器扔到了一边。他曾为了保命而强迫自己忘掉许多人，远离许多事，他有一套很专业的办法来强迫自己扼杀好奇心。但是他可能没有办法忘记教他枪法的老师，一起格斗练习的战友，或是和他们一起度过的万圣节，一起喝过的酒。他不会再痴人说梦地想要回这些时光，但他最后的一点好奇心，他不得不去确认的，就是他们的生死。  
所以人们眼里的牛仔到底是怎样的呢。在后知后觉地找到名为“归属感”的东西之后，麦克雷常常讽刺自己并不是一个典型意义上的牛仔。

他把自己的生活定义为无乐趣和无意义，并不是憎恨这样的生活。离开守望先锋之后他经历了一段迷茫时期，那时他能接到有丰富报酬的工作，也能寻求欢愉，但他始终觉得自己做事并无太大意义。一直到攒够足够多钱之后，他躁动的心才开始安定下来，他粗糙而不可名状的生活方式突然在一夜之间沉入了海底。只需要一个晚上在无人的田野里散步，他的思考就能回到很久很久以前，他刚刚被莱耶斯抓起来的时候。当时莱耶斯摆着一张臭脸没好气地问他，“你是想坐一辈子牢还是加入暗影守望”，然后辩解这完全是转述杰克·莫里森的问题，如果要莱耶斯说真心话，他永远不会想要麦克雷加入暗影守望，当时他还在气头上，只想一枪崩了麦克雷。那时麦克雷不情愿，但于情于理选择了后者，并在加入暗影守望之后一直在寻找使这个决定合理化的答案。  
他的答案是赎罪。

睁开眼睛再次看向田野上方深邃的夜空时，他终于把这个答案从他脑海深处揪出来。这并非只是他加入暗影守望的理由，这是他生活的答案。也许某一天当他的人生轨道再次被迫改变时，他可能会幸运地发现这个草率又可悲的说法会得到终结。但他不会等待，也不会奢求。  
他找到一个老套的词，正义，来粉饰自己的赎罪；他正视自己是一个拥有归属感的牛仔；他像个可怜的老年人有时靠回忆聊以慰藉，同时他在四处收集守望先锋旧成员的线索。为了抑制自己无用的多愁善感，他脱下曾在暗影守望时戴过的黑色牛仔帽，换上早在死局帮时期就有些斑驳破损的旧的一顶，深棕色也许比黑色更适合他的家乡。

所以，现在，他坐在此处，安静地等齿轮再一次咬合。

“生意不错。”等到老板终于忙完其他客人而回到吧台时，麦克雷终于向他打了声招呼。  
“他们来了，”老板说，“卡什维尔家的人。”  
接着老板一边撑着吧台一边用手指磨蹭自己下巴上黑色的胡子，试图给麦克雷描述这个家族的族徽。然后又突然想起了什么，指了指麦克雷的身后。  
“就是那个。”

麦克雷顺着老板指的方向看去，他身后有两个人正在脱外套，那是纯黑色的皮外套，闪着暗淡的光泽，所谓的族徽就印在外套的肩头，图案在麦克雷眼前一闪而过，他依稀辨认出那是个像兰花一样的形状，接着两人就把衣服揉成一团塞进了包里。  
尽管在愣了好一会才想起来，但麦克雷确实对其有印象。是前天他碰巧看到两三辆黑色轿车停靠在公路的一边，两个留着胡子的中年男性从驾驶座出来喝水吃三明治，就刚好穿着同样的外套。最近正是他清闲的时候，所以前天早上他从新租的房子里跑出来，七转八绕地上了山。他住在建筑群落的边缘地区，反而离山地和田野很近，他时常一个人走去那里散心。  
走在了无一人的山峦和公路上，他总是会想起一个特别的人。虽然大部分与麦克雷生活有所交集的人，现在都只活在他的回忆里，但是这个特别的人却是在回忆的水底，更深处，更加虚无缥缈。因为麦克雷记不清他的相貌，他的声音，所以这个站在他记忆深海里的灵魂，论他如何伸手触摸都感知不到形体。没有丝毫的证据证明他真的存在，但是他就站在那里，日日夜夜。源氏，只有这两个字的名字与那个没有实体的影子紧紧地融合在一起。  
晴空之下，他路过只有小腿高的球仙人掌，他去轻抚针刺花艳红的花瓣，他脱下手套用手掌擦拭被风化磨平的红岩。很久以前他曾坚信，也曾信誓旦旦地承诺过，源氏会与他一起迎来这些细小的时刻：也许对方正在东京的街头上闲逛，或是正在打盹，或是正在穿袜子，或是正在过安检，无论源氏身在何处，都会在触手可及的地方，他的手就在这里，在麦克雷的手掌心，相隔万里地来到此处，触摸麦克雷手下的花瓣和红岩。本应该是这样的。

源氏的出现曾是他生命中莫大的惊喜。那个十六岁的男孩曾是雷电，曾是星河，使他的眼眸充满好奇。那曾像一团永恒的火焰，他以为这团火焰能燃烧到他生命终结。但那终究和神明一样遥不可及。这只是一团属于凡人的火焰，短暂却炙热得足以留下伤痕，最终与男孩的骨灰一起燃烧殆尽。  
那天他在都市的街道上踉跄奔跑，他说着外乡人的语言，他们的相遇就像千千万万个平凡的相遇一样，如同两个陌生人在熙熙攘攘的人群中相撞一般。然后牛仔似乎恍然大悟了，这些遥远的星火将祝福他残破不堪的人生，弥补他曾经历的苦痛，和未来的悲伤。他愿意相信命运，也愿意相信魔法，希望信仰能把这祝福留在身边。  
命运是致命的。它在一夜之间杀死了男孩的身体和灵魂，并让一度闪烁过的星火全都为之陪葬。魔法是无用的。女巫给了男孩新生，却永远无法回应牛仔的渴求，他只想找回那些星火，为了点亮他暗淡无光的人生。

多年后，再回忆起那天源氏在镜中抬眸，不悦和烦躁从眼神中蒸发出来，他依然记得那时呼吸骤停的感觉——他喜欢他细长的眉眼，喜欢他的发尖，他的嘴唇。  
这是一个早已结束的童话故事。

但也是一个经久不衰的，他最喜欢的故事。时至今日他仍念叨着。

他单纯的爱情已经早早葬送于消逝的雷电，覆灭的星河中。在那之前它是一个微弱的光点，他那么喜爱，想要抓住的光点。 然后它因毁灭性的重生而熄灭，它被层层厚重的钢铁所湮没，像个窒息缺氧的溺水者结束生命一般。他曾燃起的脆弱的冲动，因为他薄弱的意志而缺乏力量，所以它英年早逝，同源氏的笑容一起踏入了坟墓。源氏死去的之前和之后，已然是两个纪元了。即使姓名和记忆从未改变，也是截然不同的两个人了。  
这就是麦克雷内心的断层所在。  
后来的源氏像是一无所有的恶犬，以咬食自己为生，他全副武装，隔绝善意，拒绝怜悯，狠狠地抹去了自己的记忆，放弃了自己的人格，那天后他变成了一张白纸，一丝不挂的新生。如同婴儿，对全世界陌生。如同全世界，对他陌生。他的灵魂从此拥有新的载体，新的容器，一座坚不可摧的铁门，让麦克雷怎样面对这冰冷的金属再找到曾经看着少年会心一笑的感觉？

于是他在了无一人的群山峻岭举办孤独的祭典，纪念他曾经喜欢的人，一个已故之人。  
他过去被灾难和不幸冲昏了头脑，每天保持自己就已竭尽全力，“喜欢”——是一个他花了好几年才消化的概念。直到孤身已久的现在，他才开始尝试着使用这个词，即便是仅仅用来描述自己的过去。

他拥有那么美好的过去，就足以抵御后半生的孤独了。


End file.
